LLEVADOS POR EL DESEO
by Prissupersailor
Summary: Es la historia de un traingulo amoroso entre Serena, Darien y Seiya, las tentaciones a veces son inevitables
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

Había pasado un año desde la última batalla de las senshis con sailor galaxia. Todo estaba tranquilo y gracias a lo mismo, las chicas llevaban una vida tranquila como estudiantes de segundo año de preparatoria.

Darien continuó estudiando la carrera de medicina en Tokio y prefirió aceptar proyectos en la misma Universidad, ya que no quería dejar sola a Serena y las otras scouts por lo ocurrido un año antes y temía que un nuevo enemigo volviera a atacar la Tierra.

Por otro lado, las Sailor Star Lights habían regresado a su planeta y ni Serena ni sus amigas, tenían la menor idea de que fue de la vida de Yaten, Taiki y Seiya. Las jóvenes realmente extrañaban la compañía de estos chicos (jeje, y quien no?)

Eran las 5 de la tarde y Lita, Mina, Ami, Rei y Serena estaban sentadas afuera del templo Hikawa, acompañadas por Luna y Artemis.

Rei: Oye Serena y no vas a ver a Darien hoy?

Serena: No, bueno no lo sé, ya que esta algo ocupado en la Universidad y la verdad no tengo la menor idea de a que hora se desocupe.

Mina: Bueno y cuéntanos, ¿cómo te has sentido con él en todos estos años de amor, batallas, peleas entre ustedes, sentimientos, etc? Me estoy refiriendo desde que se hicieron novios, hasta ahora. Es decir, nosotras hemos sido testigos de su relación pero queremos saber como se siente la futura Neoreina Serena de Tokio de Cristal con su Rey Endymion.

Serena: Ay Mina!! Falta mucho para eso, pero francamente no sé como responder a tu pregunta.

Lita: Cómo esta eso?

Serena: Pues ustedes saben que yo adoro a Darien y siempre lo amaré pero…-dudó un poco

Rei: Pero qué?

Serena: Honestamente dudo que tengamos un futuro juntos –se llenan sus ojos de lágrimas y baja la mirada.

Luna: Serena, pasó algo?, no me habías dicho nada, se pelearon o que pasó?

Serena: No, no. Les aseguro que no es nada de eso. Es solo que he estado pensando las cosas y pues yo…-hace un leve silencio-. Es solo que Darien es una persona seria, dedicada, ordenada, puntual, educada y bueno yo...-hace otra leve pausa- aunque me duela reconocerlo soy todo lo opuesto. A veces pienso que Darien puede hartarse de mis niñerías, además ni siquiera nos hemos comprometido formalmente.

Rei: Serena

Ami: Serena, ya habías pasado por esto hace algunos años recuerdas? Y Darien te dijo que te quería tal y como eras no es así? No debes tener dudas, se aman y eso es lo importante no?

Serena: Ami, no todas las parejas viven de amor, debe haber un equilibrio, comunicación, cooperación, respeto y honestamente yo siento como que la balanza se hunde de mi lado.

Rei: Serena –la mira sorprendida- te sientes bien?, nunca habías dicho algo tan cierto

Serena: No me fastidies Rei –dijo molesta.

Mina: A ver, ya no discutan las dos por favor!. Serena yo sé que a veces eres muy impuntual, llorona, comes mucho, miedosa, floja y eres un desastre en el estudio, pero tarde o temprano tienes que madurar y todo eso lo convertirás en lo contrario, y Darien lo sabe. Tal vez por eso no te ha pedido matrimonio formalmente, enfrente de tus papas y toda la cosa. Es decir, quiere que madures por méritos propios para que te conviertas en una gran Reina no crees?

Todas: Sí Serena

Serena: Yo también lo creo pero…

Mina: Pero que?

Serena: Hay que ser realistas. Hay chicas con muchas cualidades y muy maduras en Tokio e inclusive de la edad de Darien. Que tal si se desespera y prefiere a alguna de esas chicas?

Artemis: No creo que nuestro futuro Rey sea capaz de tal cosa.

Serena: Ese no es el punto -decía mientras dos hilos transparentes como el cristal bajaban por sus mejillas-. Es humano, él tiene derecho a encontrar la felicidad en el lugar que mejor le plazca y no necesariamente conmigo

Lita: Pero ustedes tienen un destino juntos –dijo Lita asombrada, ya que no podía creer lo que Serena decía.

Serena: El destino puede cambiar, recuerda que cada quien forja su destino.

Rei: Serena, tus dudas no tienen que ver con que extrañas a Seiya o si?

Serena: Claro que no!! –se paró rápidamente y muy molesta-. Ustedes saben que lo quiero mucho como un amigo y nada más. Es un gran chico, pero no puedo pensar en verlo con otros ojos. Aunque sé que me hizo dudar un poco pero eso era porque no tenía noticias de Darien.

Mina: Entonces seguimos sin entender

Serena prefirió ya no decir nada. Todas notaron que no era la misma de ayer y tenían muchas dudas.

Serena: No me hagan caso –secó sus lágrimas con la mano-. Tengo que irme, platicamos luego –les regaló un sonrisa obviamente forzada- voy a estar bien. Adiós.

Todas se quedaron viendo como bajaba las escaleras y se alejaba hacia el horizonte corriendo.

Ami: Luna que crees que pasó?

Luna: No tengo idea. Es decir sé que ama a Darien, pero creo que realmente tiene miedo a perderlo.

Artemis: Bueno, yo creo que no se debería preocupar tanto por lo que ocurra con Darien. Debería esforzarse más en la escuela, y cambiar todos esos defectos por cualidades no creen chicas?

Mina: Yo la entiendo –dijo mina muy seriamente-. Es obvio que Darien es el motor y la plataforma que sostiene a Serena. Eso lo vi desde que la conocí. Siempre en las batallas era lo único que le daba fuerzas para continuar. Por sus palabras, creo que siente que sería muy doloroso perderlo y por eso prefiere hacerse a la idea por si llegara a suceder -hizo una leve pausa y suspiro- como me gustaría que estuviera aquí Seiya.

Lita: Mina, el es el rival de amores recuerdas?

Mina: Ay Lita!! No es para lo que piensas. Más bien me gustaría que estuviera aquí para que la aconseje. Seiya hacía sentir bien a Serena cuando no sabíamos nada de Darien. Además la protegió hasta el final y nunca la dejó sola recuerdas?

Lita: Bueno eso sí.

Ami: Bueno pues yo tengo la esperanza de que esto solo sea un a etapa de su madurez. Ojala y la supere pronto porque no me gusta verla triste, me duele que sufra mas todavía de lo que ya sufrió en la pasado.

Todas: Sí

Al poco rato todas se marcharon a su casa pesando en lo sucedido.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

Por otro lado Serena iba caminando de regreso a su casa y se topó con Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru.

Haruka se centro de lleno a las carreras de autos y de motocicletas y realmente nadie podía igualar sus records. Michiru siguió de violinista y deba conciertos en reuniones de personas importantes, además que de tenía club de admiradores, tanto por sus conciertos como por sus pinturas. Setsuna iba y venía a la puerta del tiempo, sobre todo porque quería bastante a Hotaru y no podía estar mucho tiempo sin verla y ésta última estaba en secundaria e iba bastante bien en sus materias pero a veces extrañaba ver a Rini, ya que hacía bastante tiempo que no las visitaba

Serena: Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru!!! –su rostro se alegró un poco mas

Haruka: Hola cabezo de bombón!! –le tocó si cabeza redonda

Setsuna: Como estas? Hacía algo de tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Serena: Bien –dijo agachando la cabeza

Michiru: Por qué será que no te creemos?

Hotaru: Que pasa? No nos gusta ver a nuestra princesa triste –dijo con mucha ternura

Haruka: Vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería para platicar les parece?

Todas asintieron con la cabeza. Cuando entraron se sentaron en una mesa que daba al ventanal, Serena no podía dejar de ver la ciudad.

Haruka: Que vas a pedir –dijo Haruka sonriendo y rezando para traer suficiente efectivo para pagar todo lo que seguramente Serena se comería.

Serena: Una malteada solamente

Todas voltearon a ver a Serena sorprendidas. Haruka puso su mano en la frente de ésta para tomarle la temperatura

Haruka: Te sientes bien cabeza de bombón? Siempre pides comida como para un equipo de futbol y ahora… -Serena la interrumpió bruscamente.

Serena: Ustedes que opinión tienen sobre mí? –todas la miraban fijamente pero no sabía que responderle

Michiru: A que te refieres exactamente?

Serena; Bueno creen ustedes que realmente tengo madera para gobernar Tokio de Cristal? Es decir a veces pienso que debería ser alguien mas responsable no??

Haruka: Claro que si –respondió rápidamente y sin pensarlo 2 veces –has demostrado que eres una gran guerrera, con una fuerza interna grandisima y un alma tan pura que resplandece en la oscuridad. A qué viene esto?

Serena: En realidad tiene que ver con Darien. Creo que sería mejor que estuviera al lado de una mujer más madura y responsable como tú Michiru o tú Setsuna.

Setsuna: Pero princesa…

Serena: Lo que realmente quiero decir es que…-tomó aire y finalmente lo dijo- creo que voy a dejar a Darien libre para que haga su vida con otra mujer mucho mejor que yo. Además así me ahorro la pena de que se aburra de mí y termina antes conmigo.

Haruka: Queeeeeeeeeee??!!! –dijo muy tu estas loca o que? El Rey Endymion te ama, por qué dices semejante cosa

Serena: Creo que aquí queda bien la frase "déjalo ir, si regresa es tuyo y si no es que nunca lo fue"

Hotaru: Pero princesa, que pasará con Rini? Si no se casan ella nunca nacerá

Serena: Hotaru, sería muy injusto de mi parte atarlo solo por eso no crees?. Adoro a Rini, aunque a veces me saca canas verdes pero, creo que sería muy injusta con Darien no creen?

Setsuna: Yo creo que él tiene derecho a elegir y si esta contigo es por algo. Honestamente no creo que Darien sea de los que se atan a una mujer porque sí.

Serena: Le hago un favor Setsuna. Además no te preocupes. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo por gobernar Tokio de Cristal con o sin él.

Haruka: Pero cabeza de bombón…

Serena: Por favor Haruka!! –se irritó un poco- déjame tomar la decisión a mí. Creo que lo mejor será cambiar de tema

Michiru: De acuerdo, pero solo te pedimos que lo pienses bien antes de hacer cualquier cosa

Serena: Se los prometo

Las jóvenes ya no quisieron seguir interrogando a la futura Neoreina de Tokio de Cristal, porque sabían lo terca que es (y vaya que lo era!!)

Michiru: Y bueno, cuéntanos, has sabido algo de Three Lights o más bien las Sailor Star Lights?

Serena: No, espero que se encuentren bien. La verdad es que las Sailor Star Lights me dieron la fuerza para seguir luchando contra Sailor Galaxia. Si no hubiera sido por ellas, no estaríamos sentadas aquí platicando.

Setsuna: Extrañas a Sailor Star Fighter? Es decir a Seiya?

Serena: Claro, el me ayudó bastante en momento difíciles. Me gustaría verlo aunque sea para pelearnos.

Michiru: Serena, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Serena: Dime Michiru

Michiru: Si Darien no fuera la reencarnación del príncipe Endymion ni Tuxedo Mask. Es decir, solo hubiera sido un chico normal ¿crees que tú y él serían novios a pesar de todo?

Serena abrió mucho los ojos. En realidad nunca le habían echo esa pregunta y menos había pensado en la respuesta.

Serena: Aaaah, bueno yo…no lo sé. La verdad es que Darien y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien cuando nos conocimos. Lo que pasa es que no teníamos nada en común, pero después lo que hemos pasado durante todo este tiempo, nuestra relación cambió y se fortaleció

Hotaru: Bueno princesa, no te precipites. Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer. Eres muy joven y tienes tiempo de sobra para tomar una decisión. Ya que tampoco sería justo que lastimes a Darien por tus dudas

Serena. Te prometo que lo haré Hotaru

Siguieron platicando sobre otros temas y se fue el tempo rápidamente Después de un rato Haruka llevó a Serena su casa

Continuará….


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO II-B

Serena se fue a su casa. Cenó con su familia y estuvo más callada que de costumbre. Sus padres y hermano lo notaron pero prefirieron no comentar nada, ya que seguramente Serena no les diría nada. Hasta cierto punto se había vuelto un poco mas cerrada y prefería guardarse las cosas y tragarse la tristeza y el coraje, ya que pensaba que si se desahogaba con las demás sailors o incluso con el mismo Darien, pensarían que son niñerías y cosas sin importancia. (no es tiernísima esta chiquilla)

Cuando Serena acabó de cenar subió hacia su habitación, se dio un baño y se puso la pijama. Estaba lista para acostarse cuando sonó el teléfono

Mamá Ikuko: Serena te llaman por teléfono!!

Serena: Voy!!!

Serena: Hola. Ahhh Darien –se sorprendió un poco

Darien: Hola Serena, te encuentras bien? Te escucho algo extraña. Como fría o distante, no sé como describirlo. Me preocupas, eso realmente es raro en ti.

Serena: Como crees –sonrió un poco para despistarle- Estoy muy bien de veras.

Darien : Segura? Porque me desconcertó lo que ocurrió en la mañana. Te gustaría que saliéramos? Tengo el día libre y hace tiempo que no tenemos una cita normal y me gustaría dedicarle todo el día a la mujer que amo (no es un bombón este muchacho!!)

Serena: -algo distraída- Eh? Aaah sí claro, como tu digas. Te parece que nos veamos en el parque a las 2:00.

Darien: Sí, esta bien –su voz se volvió mas seria que de costumbre- Serena, que sabes que cualquier problema que tengas me lo puedes confiar verdad?. Siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte.

Serena: Sí, lo sé Darien. Te amo. Nunca se te olvide –lo decía muy melancólica- Nos vemos mañana amor.

Darien: Yo también te amo. Dulces sueños mi niña hermosa.

Serena colgó y en ese preciso momento iba entrando Luna a la habitación. Vio a Serena triste y se le acercó

Luna: Serena, a mi no me engañas. Te conozco de hace tiempo y no eres la misma de esta mañana ¿por qué tienes dudas de tu relación con Darien? Dímelo por favor, tal vez juntas encontremos una solución al problema.

Serena suspiró profundamente y comenzó a relatarle a Luna l ocurrido esa mañana.

-Flash back-

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana y Serena salió de su casa temprano (raro en ella!) rumbo a la Universidad. Quería darle una sorpresa a Darien. El día anterior había comprado un conejito de peluche y lo había mandado bordar con las iniciales S Y D.

Buscó la biblioteca, ya que se había topado con Andrew y le dijo donde podía encontrar a Darien. Serena entró y se quedó mirándolo escondida atrás de un mueble, no muy lejos ya que pudo escuchar perfectamente lo que ocurrió enseguida.

Estaba a punto de abrazarlo, cuando vio a una joven preciosa, de cabello rojo detrás de él. La chica le tapó los ojos y cuando Darien la vio, se sonrió de una manera que Serena jamás había visto y le dijo:

Darien: Marina!!! Cómo estas? Tanto tiempo sin verte

Marina: Darien, tan guapo y galante como siempre. No sabes las ganas que tenía de ver esos ojotes azules.

Darien: -tartamudeo- Pe pero que haces aquí- se veía extremadamente feliz y actuaba como si conociera a esta chica hace mucho tiempo.

La era verdaderamente hermosa. Los rasgos de su cara eran muy parecidos a los de Haruka, pero con la diferencia que tenía los ojos verdes como esmeralda brillante, piel blanca, unas cuantas pecas en la nariz y el cabello lo tenía del tamaño del de Setsuna pero rojo. Además, tenía el porte de Michiru, ya que llevaba una falda en forma de A que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla color azul y un top negro, sencillo y discreto y por último sandalias negras con algo de tacón. Con esas sandalias era exactamente de la estatura de Darien. Serena la miró de arriba hacia abajo (en otras palabras la barrió!!), la chica era muy bella y pensó:

_Serena: Pero quien es ella?? Darien me estará engañando?? Ay no Serena, deja de pensar tarugadas, él no sería capaz de lastimarme así, mejor observo un poco más._

Darien: No has cambiado nada, sigues igual de bella como siempre. Tu cabello y tus ojos son lo mismos desde la última vez que te vi, pero ahora te resaltan más.

Marina: Así es, hace 4 años que no nos vemos

_Serena: Hace 4 años, ni nos conocíamos _pensó

Darien: Y bueno, que haces por estos rumbos del planeta??

Marina: Bueno, hay un programa de intercambio por 3 meses con esta Universidad y la de Holanda, así que me dije: Marina tienes que ir a Tokio y saludar a uno de tus amigos y guardaespaldas favoritos

Darien: Jejeje. Es cierto, yo era tu guardaespaldas con Andrew y Alexis. Siempre te corríamos a los pretendientes. Pero dime que tal Holanda y la carrera?

Marina: Muy bien. Holanda es hermosa, oh Darien si pudieras verla, su cultura y arquitectura son magnificas. Y pues, que te puedo decir de la carrera, es duro estudiar Ingeniería Bioquímica, pero ahí la llevo.

Darien: Bueno pero tu eres muy inteligente aparte de bella. Seguramente ya tienes novio o pretendientes o no??

Marina: La verdad no. Digamos que no ha llegado mi príncipe azul en su caballo con su espada, tu crees? Y dime, tu tienes novia, esposa, látigo o eres viudo o que onda??

Serena clavó sus ojos en Darien para ver que respondía.

Darien: Pues si!! Llevo saliendo con una chica 3 años

Marina: Wow!! Darien el casanova y rompecorazones ya sentó cabeza. Y dime la susodicha va en la Uni seguramente? Debe ser una cerebrito y una matada.

Darien: Bueno pues no, en realidad está en la prepa y tiene 17 años

Marina: Darien, no pensé que tuvieras debilidad por la bebas, esta muy chiquita, deberías de andar con una mujer de tu edad

Darien: Lo que pasa es que Serena tiene otras cualidades que me gustan y otras chicas no tienen.

Serena suspiró, no se quedaba tranquila, ya que tenía la espinita de quién diablos era esa joven tan bonita e inteligente. Estaba ardiendo en celos, pero le prometió a Darien que jamás volvería a hacerle un show. Pero le dolía en el alma que Darien congeniara tanto con esa chica, hacía bastante tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz.

Marina: Bueno y cambiando de tema, me enteré que tu tesis fue aceptada en la Universidad de EUA. Supongo que la pasaste muy bien por allá.

Darien: -agachando la mirada- en realidad no fui

Marina: Chiba!!! Por qué hiciste eso. Tu sabes que era tu futuro profesional, que pasó?? No me digas que fue por esa niña?? –se mostraba algo molesta.

Darien: Una parte, pero fueron circunstancias de fuerza mayor lo que me obligó a quedarme.

Marina: Te debería de dar un zape por menso. Pero bueno, mejor te doy otra cosa. Te tengo una sorpresilla. Es un pequeño detallillo, ojala te guste.

Saca un libro forrado con papel y un moño. Darien lo desenvuelve y sus ojos brillan al ver el libro.

Marina: Wow!! El libro de Biología de Claude A. Villé, su última edición.

_Serena: Quién será ese fulano_

Marina: Sé que no es de medicina, pero creo que te puede ayudar en algunos temas. Pero si crees que no te puede servir, de todos modos agrégalo a tu colección personal.

Darien: Gracias Marina!! Es el mejor regalo del mundo

Serena sintió que su corazón se rompía como el cristal y apretó el conejito llena de rabia. Por primera vez, Serena se enfrentaba a una chica que no era resbalosa, era bella, inteligente y conocía muy bien a Darien. Serena sentía que su relación peligraba mucho.

Sin querer, Serena tiró unos libros que estaban mal colocados. Obviamente el alboroto hizo voltear a los 2 jóvenes.

Darien: Serena! Pero que haces ahí, ven

Serena: Bueno yo… este –se puso roja como tomate ya que estaba verdaderamente avergonzada porque la cacharon espiándolos- es que no querían interrumpirlos.

Darien: Mira ella es Marina, una vieja amiga, estudia en Ámsterdam, pero se quedará en Tokio 3 meses.

Marina: Hola!! Así que tú eres Serena. Darien pero que joven tan hermosa. Nunca tuviste mal gusto para las mujeres

Serena: -hipócritamente- Hola!! Mucho gusto –apretó los puños- Y dime, de donde conoces a mi novio??.

Darien: Serena por favor!!

Marina: Esta bien Darien –dijo con una voz dulce y una sonrisa pícara- Nos conocimos desde niños, crecimos juntos, ya que convivimos desde el kinder hasta la Universidad, pero hace 4 años me fui a Ámsterdam a estudiar y perdí contacto con Chiba –así le decía de cariño- Así que vas en prepa linda??

Serena: Sí en segundo año

Marina: Y como le hiciste para conquistar a este joven?? Es decir, seguramente tu eres alegre y amiguera y te encanta salir no es así? Darien es feliz con sus libros y nada más. Con esto quiero decir que es muy serio y frío.

Darien: -guiñándole el ojo- Gracias amiga, ya no me ayudes tanto.

Serena: Bueno… es que...-Serena no sabía que responder, ya que era cierto- lo que pasa es que…

Darien: Te repito que tiene muchas cualidades hermosas Marina.

Marina vio que Serena no sabia que responder y con ternura levantó su cara con los dedos y le dijo:

Marina: Eres muy tierna. Me recuerdas mucho a mi adolescencia. Por tu mirada puedo ver que eres pura y una muy buena persona. La verdad te felicito por la relación que tienes con Chiba, cuida mucho su corazón porque aunque no lo creas es muy frágil.

La soltó y miró a Darien.

Marina: Bueno, me tengo que ir, voy a buscar a mis demás guardaespaldas (Andrew y Alexis) para saludarlos. Llámame Chiba –le da un tarjeta con su nombre y teléfono- para tomarnos un café y recordar viejos tiempos va??

Darien: Sí cuídate, yo te llamo

Marina: Adiós Serena, fue un placer conocerte.

Serena: -con la cabeza agachada- Sí, igualmente.

Darien: -mirándola interrogante- Serena, te encuentras bien??

Serena: Eh?? Aah sí, te traje esto- le da el conejito en la mano un poco apachurrado.

Darien: Gracias Serena, esta liadísimo.

Serena susurró: _Pero no es el mejor regalo del mundo._

Darien: Dijiste algo??

Serena: Eh? No, nada, tengo que irme a la escuela, nos vemos – le da un beso en la mejilla.

Darien: Si… pero… espera.

Serena: Tengo prisa – Serena camina de espaldas y mira a Darien- Oye Darien, esa chica es muy hermosa verdad?? Bueno nos vemos -y no le dio tiempo para responder.

-Fin del Flash Back-


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO II-C

Serena: Y eso fue lo que pasó

Luna: Comprendo. Pero no deberías preocuparte tanto Serena. Es obvio que la conoce más que tú porque crecieron juntos. Darien no sería capaz de lastimarte de esa manera.

Serena: Se te olvida que recién que empezamos a andar, cuando llegó Rini, rompió conmigo por esas pesadillas que tenía –se le quebraba la voz- Recuerda que me lastimó bastante por no querérmelo decir y enfrentar el problema juntos

Luna: Serena, es un reclamo hacia Darien?? –preguntó muy desconcertada

Serena: No, claro que no. Solo digo que todo puede suceder –hubo un silencio corto- Ay!!, ya no me hagas caso, creo que estoy mas sensible que de costumbre. Voy a tomar un poco de aire al balcón, ahorita regreso y me meto a la cama. Estaré bien Luna, duérmete, ahora vengo.

Luna: Pero Serena…-sabía que la joven ya no le diría nada más, así que dejó el asunto por la paz y se echo a un lado de la cama de Serena.

Serena, ni le dio tiempo de responder. Salió al balcón, la luna estaba hermosa, parecía una naranja del color del carmín a media noche (Sí, como dice la canción de Alejandra Guzmán). Las estrellas brillaban con un resplandor especial.

Serena: Sólo espero no equivocarme –susurró

En eso, pasaron 3 estrellas fugaces y se perdieron cerca de los edificios que estaban por el parque No. 10.

Serena: Taiki, Yaten, Seiya, como me gustaría que estuvieran aquí. Los extraño mucho y me encantaría saber como quedó su planeta –suspiró- Seiya, tu me ayudarías a tomar una decisión. De una u otra forma siempre me apoyaste y respetaste mis decisiones. Tú podrías decir que hacer –bostezó y después de un rato, entró a su cuarto y a la cama. Lloró durante los primeros 15 minutos en silencio, pero la venció el sueño. Luna ya estaba recostada y la miraba en silencio hasta que se durmió.

Serena se levantó tarde, pasadas las 9. Hizo lo que tenía pendiente y muy a pesar de ella, ayudó a su mamá en los quehaceres de la casa. Más tarde se comenzó a arreglar para ir a su cita con Darien. A las 2:10, Serena iba llegando al parque en el que se quedaron de ver; el joven pelinegro ya estaba ahí sentado en una banca esperándola.

Darien: Hola Serena! –corre y la abraza

Serena: Hola Darien! –Serena se aferra a su cuerpo con mucha fuerza, como si no lo quisiera dejar ir.

Darien extrañado le dice

Darien: No es que me incomode el abrazo pero me gustaría saber que tienes. Serena realmente me tienes preocupado.

Serena: Sabes Darien? Cuando te fuiste a Norteamérica y ocurrió lo de Sailor Galaxia, sucedieron muchas cosas de las que no hemos hablado.

Darien: A qué viene esto? –le preguntó extrañado.

Serena: Sólo déjame hablar quieres?...El día que te fuiste conocí a Seiya en una filmación. Bueno el me vio cuando te acompañé a tomar tu vuelo.

Darien: Serena, realmente no es necesario que me expliques nada, yo confío en ti plenamente.

Serena: Darien por favor, sólo quiero desahogarme y sacar todo lo que pasó hace un año. Me gustaría que lo supieras –se le cristalizaban los ojos.

Darien estaba sombrado. Sí tenía curiosidad por saber lo que sucedió en su ausencia, pero pensó que no se vería nada bien interrogar a su novia. Era un hombre maduro y centrado, demasiado para su edad diría yo y siempre confiaba plenamente en Serena. Cuando surgía el tema de Seiya o Three Lights entre los 2, serena se limitaba a decir que los tres eran muy buenos amigos; de Seiya solo decía que la había apoyado bastante cuando él no estuvo y Darien jamás comentó nada sobre el último comentario que le hizo a Serena antes de irse a su planeta. Cualquiera se daba cuenta que Seiya estaba clavadísimo con ésta niña, pero era de esperarse. Le pese a quien le pese, Serena era muy hermosa, además su cuerpo iba cambiando, pronto llegaría a la mayoría de edad y estaba tomando la apariencia que tenía la Neoreina Serena. Lo atolondrada no se quitó mucho que digamos, pero lo llorona fue disminuyendo. Además, Darien reconocía que tenía un corazón de oro desde el momento que supo que ella era Sailor Moon; antes de eso pensaba que era una niña llorona y miedosa y más que nada por eso la hacía enojar; además nunca le llamó la atención por que él estaba entrando en lo mero mero de su juventud y Serena era una chiquilla de 14 años que estaba entrando en la adolescencia y además estaba en la secundaria.

Serena se mordió sus labios que había cubierto con un gloss rosado. Por cierto, utilizaba un poco de rimel en sus pestañas, delineador negro en la parte de abajo del ojo, rubor clarito y ese gloss ya fuera rosado o color arena con brillitos. Darien siempre quedaba hipnotizado por esa boca (no crean que se veía como Angelina Jolie eh?!) y ese día no era la excepción.

Darien: De acuerdo Serena, te escucho, aunque no entiendo muy bien el por qué de esta conversación

Serena: -Mirándolo a los ojos- Solo quiero que sepas como me sentí y como me siento ahora. Cabe señalar que no te estoy reclamando nada, sólo necesito que me escuches y luego ya veremos.

Darien la tomó de la mano (aaah como quisiera ser Serena jeje)

Darien: De acuerdo, continúa entonces –le dijo no muy convencido

Serena: Te decía que Seiya me vio cuando te acompañé a tomar tu vuelo, pero honestamente yo ni me fijé; hasta después de un rato en una filmación. Debo confesar que me cayó un poco mal, pero con el tiempo cambié de opinión.

Serena suspiró y siguió hablando mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Serena: Three Lights llegó a nuestra preparatoria. Las chicas y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos de los chicos. Seiya a veces coqueteaba conmigo, pero yo siempre le hablé de ti, a pesar de que no tenía noticias tuyas. Al mismo tiempo aparecieron las Sailor Star Lights y siempre me ayudaban en las batallas. Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna desconfiaban de ellas y la verdad era que no teníamos la menor idea de quieres eran esas tres jóvenes y menos que pudieran ser Three Ligths, porque como sailors eran mujeres.

Darien escuchaba atento a cada palabra que salía de la boca de Serena, realmente la amaba pero por su carácter no se lo demostraba mucho que digamos.

Serena: -sonrió un poco- Cuando descubrí que Seiya era Sailor Star Fighter casi me desmayo y ese día el también descubrió mi identidad, pero antes de eso prometió siempre protegerme. A partir de ahí, comenzamos a vernos poco, ya que las otras Sailor Star y las Sailor Outters nos prohibieron vernos, pero realmente no me importó. De hecho en una de esas escapadas a escondidas, Seiya me mostró lo que fue de su planeta. Por si fuera poco el enemigo se dio cuenta que yo tenía una de las semillas estelares y buscaba cualquier oportunidad para atacarme.

Darien golpeó la banca molesto.

Darien: Diablos!!! Y yo no pude estar aquí para protegerte.

Serena: -acariciando el pelo negro del joven- Eso no importa, recuerda que tu en ese momento eras víctima de galaxia –comenzó a titubear un poco- los importante viene ahora con lo que te voy a decir

Darien: -sin apartarle la mirada- a que te refieres?

Serena apretó los puños, ya no quería quedarse callada.

Serena: Es que una de esas tantas veces que me quisieron quitar la semilla estelar; cerca de mi cayo una rosa roja como las tuyas. Por una milésima de segundo, creía que eras tu como Tuxedo Masked, pero era Seiya que posteriormente se transformó en Sailor Star Fighter y me ayudó a librar la batalla, pero eso no es lo importante sino que...-Serena traga saliva- le dije a Seiya que ya no aguantaba mas estar sin ti. Hacía mas de un mes que no escuchaba tu voz, ni tenía noticias tuyas –Brotaban más y más lágrimas de los ojos de Serena y brillaban mas por el resplandor del Sol vespertino- me desmoroné, pensaba que era una débil, por aferrarme tanto a tu partida. Lo siento Darien!!!, sé que tu preferirías a una mujer fuerte, pero no pude, discúlpame!!!

Darien: Amor –abrazándola y limpiando con su mano sus lagrimas- Comprendo cómo te sentiste, nos amamos y es difícil separarnos después de tanto tiempo. No creo que seas una débil, eres sensible y melancólica, eso es lo que amo de ti.

Serena: El problema fue que –no sabía como decírselo- casi caigo en la tentación

Darien: De que hablas??

Serena: Estaba lloviendo y Seiya se arrodilló enfrente de mí y me dijo que lo dejara reemplazarte.

Darien: Cómo?? Y que le dijiste??

Serena: No contesté nada –el viento comenzaba a soplar un poco fuerte- pero debes saber que antes de que pasara eso...nosotros... este pues

Darien: -frío y seco- ustedes qué??

Serena: Tuvimos una cita. Darien créeme que no paso nada, fue como amigos.

Darien: Serena, pero por que??

Serena: Sólo ocurrió pero creo que la peor parte fue cuando se acercaba la lucha con Sailor Galaxia. Seiya me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí y me dijo que le hubiera gustado conocerme antes. Discúlpame Darien!!!, pero es que me hizo dudar un poco, perdóname!!, se que no tengo justificación pero la tentación era mucha y tu no estabas. Lo siento!!!, de verdad lo siento!! –comenzó a llorar mas fuerte.

Darien: -serio- Serena pasó algo entre ustedes??

Serena: No!!, claro que no. Para mí tú eres lo primordial, aunque no sabía nada de ti.

Darien: No estoy molesto Serena –se le quebraba la voz- sólo quiero saber si lo amas. Créeme que de ser así lo entiendo y respetaré tu decisión –acaricia su mejilla- de veras

Serena: Seiya fue alguien muy importante para mí, no puedo negártelo y lo que pasó nunca lo podré cambiar; pero el hombre de mis sueños eres tú. Con quien me encantaría compartir mi vida, aunque sé que eso tal vez ya no pueda ser posible.

Darien: Pero de que hablas?? Te amo y me amas. Tenemos una responsabilidad con Tokio de Cristal y con Rini y eso no se puede....-Serena lo interrumpe

Serena: Que significa Marina para ti??!! –sus lagrimas brotaban con mas intensidad

Darien: Así que todo esto es por ella –se sintió algo aliviado de que fueran celos de Serena y no que lo haya dejado de querer.

Serena: Darien, quiero que te quede claro que no son celos. Es solo que me duele saber que ella te conoce el triple que yo. Además no sonríes conmigo como lo haces con ella. Pero créeme que a pesar de todo lo entiendo, es bella, inteligente, dulce, etc. Todo lo que un hombre podría desear. Francamente la envidio.

Darien: Serena, es solo que desde niños siempre congeniamos. Es bella, cierto, inteligente, ni que decir, pero tu también tienes tus cualidades y defectos como cualquier persona

Serena: Pero no has contestado mi pregunta –clavó sus ojos en él- Qué es los que sientes por ella y fíjate bien antes de responderme

Darien: -titubeo, ya que realmente nunca le habían preguntado eso- Bueno pues yo... este... yo...-suspiró- Sí siento algo, no soy de palo, tenía mucho de no verla y pues fue medio raro ahora que volvió, pero es mi amiga, tu eres mi prometida y futura esposa.

Serena: Se franco conmigo, si yo no fuera Sailor Moon, ni la princesa Serena, ni la futura Neoreina de Tokio de Cristal, ni tu tampoco fueras Tuxedo Masked, ni el soberano de la Tierra, ni el caballero de la Luna. Supongamos que somos dos chicos normales, tu en la carrera de Medicina y yo en segundo de preparatoria. Realmente crees que estaríamos juntos ahora??

Darien: -Estaba en shock, no sabía que responder- Eh?, bueno... pues... yo creo que..., no lo sé. Tu sabes que todo puede pasar, a lo mejor y sí no??

Serena: Sabes que creo yo?? –se paró de la banca- que a estas alturas estarías comprometido con Marina y tu yo nos odiaríamos como cuando nos conocimos –en eso sonríe y acaricia la barbilla de Darien- Y créeme que no te culpo, después de todo como dijo ella, tienes muy bien gusto en mujeres, mira a Rei.

Darien: Serena, como dices eso??, yo te amo a ti –también se pone de pie

Serena: Tal vez no hayas tenido la oportunidad de amar a otra mujer –se quita el anillo- pero eso se puede arreglar ahorita mismo. Toma, te libero de tu compromiso. Inténtalo con Marina –le regresa el anillo que le dio en el aeropuerto y se va dejando a Darien, hasta que se detiene como a 4 o 5 mts y se regresa corriendo y le da un beso largo. Primero con el roce de sus labios y luego lo sube de intensidad, poco después se separan.

Darien: Serena –casi llorando- Por favor no me hagas esto!!, no me dejes (corrección llorando)

Serena: Lo hago por tu bien, hazla muy feliz, se lo merecen los 2 –corre para no darle chance a Darien de contestar o alcanzarla.

Darien corre detrás de ella pero la pierde en al multitud de las calles repletas de peatones. Acuérdense que era la hora de salir del trabajo o a comer (muchos trabajan los sábados)

Darien aprieta el anillo en su mano, hasta que sangra.

Darien: Serena, pero porque?? Te amo y no puedo estar sin ti –susurra entre dientes

Darien: Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! –grita con todas sus fuerzas, que hasta los pájaros que estaban en los árboles volaron.

Se queda arrodillado, tocándose el estómago y el corazón

Continuara.....


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO III

Serena iba corriendo, desconsolado, llorando por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cuando de repente choca con Haruka y por allá va a dar. Se dio un sentonazo que hasta a mi me dolió.

Serena: Auch!!

Haruka: Cabeza de bombón!!, te encuentras bien??

Serena: Eh??, este si. Me duele un poco mi no muy agraciado trasero pero estoy bien –Haruka la ayuda a ponerse de pie.

Haruka: Pero por qué corrías así?? –la mira a los ojos que estaban rojos y húmedos- Estuviste llorando no es así??

Serena: -limpiándose los ojos- Me vas a odiar cuando sepas lo que acabo de hacer.

Haruka: Me imagino lo que acaba de pasar y....

Serena: Por favor no me regañes!!!, ya que de por sí me siento bastante mal.

Haruka: Te apoyo en cada decisión que tomes cabeza de bombón –Le decía mientras acariciaba su cabeza y caminaban por la bahía.

Serena: -mirándola desconcertada- En serio?? Porque creí que te enfadarías.

Las dos jóvenes se recargaron el mirador de la bahía. La vista era hermosa.

Haruka: Recuerda que eres mi princesa favorita y sé que no tomas decisiones a la ligera. Confío plenamente en ti.

Serena: Soy la única princesa que tienes, mensa –se sonrío.

Haruka: Jeje, es cierto

El viento comenzó soplar nuevamente, los dos chonguitos de Serena revoloteaban. Se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, hasta que se atrevió a preguntarle algo que jamás pensó.

Serena: Haruka, te puedo hacer una pregunta y me la respondes con absoluta sinceridad y no por el echo de ser una futura Reina??

Haruka: Seguro, dime

Serena: -con la voz muy tímida y en un tono bajito- Crees que soy bonita??

Haruka: -sonriendo y no lo tardó en contestar- Eres bellísima, nunca lo dudes.

Serena toma la mano de Haruka. Ésta última se sorprendió pero no le incomodó.

Serena: Lo que realmente quiero decir, es que si no estuvieras con Michiru, te enamorarías de mí.

Haruka, la miro a los ojos y posteriormente la abrazo fuertemente. A Serena le agradó el olor de Haruka. Esta última estaba algo impactada por lo que escuchaba pero era muy franca con esta niña.

En eso, la separa para volver a ver el resplandor de esos ojos azules que de hecho estaban algo opacos por las lágrimas.

Haruka: -susurrándole al oído- Desde luego que sí, eres preciosa, simpática, tierna, dulce, excelente amiga, una gran líder y además eres la luz de nuestros ojos.

Las mejillas de Serena se ruborizaron, se veía muy dulce. Ese rubor parecía como cuando se acababa de asolear.

Haruka bajó su cabeza, sin soltar a Serena. Acarició sus mejillas, cerró sus ojos y rozó levemente los labios de Serena. Serena estaba fría por lo que estaba ocurriendo pero no se retiró. Poco a poco Haruka, subió de intensidad el beso y notó que los labios de Serna temblaban. No duró mucho, ya que Haruka fue quien se separó. Serena saboreo el beso. En toda su vida al único hombre que había besado de esa manera era Darien, menos había besado a una mujer con anterioridad. En realidad, no le desagrado, sólo que fue diferente, los labios de Haruka eran muy suaves y su boca pequeña. El beso sabía dulce y distinto (no piensen mal, a Serena le gustan los hombres eh??, solo que la agarraron en un mal momento y un poco confundida)

Haruka: -limpiándose su boca y susurrándole otra vez al oído- Pero es una lástima que a ti te gusten únicamente los hombres –sonrío pícaramente- Además, Michiru y Darien nos pondrían una paliza inolvidable.

Hasta ese momento pudo reaccionar Serena, ya que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y con ganas de darle otro beso a Haruka.

Serena: -seguía muy sonrojada- Bueno, en realidad, Darien ya no tiene vela en el entierro.

Haruka: Cabeza de bombón, créeme que no soy nadie para juzgarte, solo quiero que estés bien segura de lo que estas haciendo, porque luego la que va a sufrir eres tú mera.

Serena: Gracias Haruka, como me gustaría que todas fueran igual de comprensivas que tú.

Haruka: -sonriendo- Ven te llevo a tu casa.

Serena: Podrías llevarme mejor al templo Hikawa. Creo que al mal tiempo darle prisa.

Haruka: De acuerdo, vámonos

Detrás de un árbol, como 5 o 7 metros, se divisaba una silueta de un joven que observaba lo ocurrido, y cuando ellas se iban dicha silueta desapareció (quien será ñaca ñaca!!, seguramente, ya se las huelen)

Mas tarde en el templo Hikawa, estaban reunidas las chicas. Inclusive estaban con ellas Setsuna, Hotaru y Michiru.

Setsuna: Ustedes saben que es lo que le ocurre a la princesa??

Rei: No –decía mientras barría- La realidad es que nosotras sabemos lo mismo que ustedes.

Ami: Algo muy extraño esta pasando, además ya tiene tiempo que no veo a Serena con Darien, y eso es raro, ya que Serena, casi se muere si no ve un día a su media naranja.

Lita: -mirando a Luna- Me imagino que tu si sabes que es lo que le ocurre a Serena o no??

Luna: Mas o menos. Sí sé porque Serena se encuentra así, pero...

Mina: -chismosa- Pero que Luna?? Cuéntanos.

Luna: -agachando la cabeza- Lo siento pero no estoy autorizada para hablar del tema. No me gusta meterme en los asuntos de Serena. Creo ciegamente que ella hablará cuando esté lista.

Michiru: Pero debes comprender que el futuro depende de ella y sus elecciones pueden llegar a afectarnos a todas.

Hotaru solo permanecía callada. Es una niña pequeña, pero no sabiendo el porqué, su corazón estaba conectado al de Serena y podía sentir su dolor y confusión, por lo mismo prefería mantenerse al margen.

Serena: Lo sé Michiru –estaba parada en la cima de las escaleras del templo, acompañada de Haruka.

Todas voltearon a verla.

Serena: Créeme que estoy consciente de mis deberes. Pero creo que he salvado muchas veces a este planeta y merezco hacer mis propias elecciones.

Retrocedió un poco. Haruka la tomó de la mano y la jaló suavemente hacia delante. Serena veía el piso y apretó la mano de Haruka.

Haruka le dijo algo al oído: No te acobardes, se que es difícil pero –sonrío- no te preocupes, no te dejaré sola.

Rei: Bueno, te escuchamos –cruzó los brazos

Serena: Bueno...yo...este...-tenía algo de miedo por la reacción que fueran a tomar las jovencitas y agarró valor con un fuerte suspiro – Terminé con Darien.

Todas: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee????!!!

La mayoría la miró desconcertada, a excepción de Rei y de Hotaru, que como que ya sospechaban algo, pero nunca le dijeron nada.

Mina: Todavía no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho.

Serena: Miren –viéndolas a todas- No me pregunten por qué lo hice, porque ni yo misma tengo la respuesta. Sólo les pido paciencia. Déjenme resolverlo a mi modo, se los ruego.

Todas notaron que Serena se sentía muy mal, así que optaron por quedarse calladas y apoyar a su amiga. En eso Rei se acerca.

Rei: Chicas, me permiten hablar a solas con Serena, por favor??

Hotaru: Sí, claro, de todos modos ya nos íbamos. Serena, sólo te quiero decir que cuentas con nosotras para hablar en el momento que tú lo desees, nunca te dejaremos sola. Cuídate.

Serena: Gracias Hotaru, chicas, luego las veo.

Todas se despidieron y se fueron.

Rei: -mientras la miraba- Serena.

Serena: Sé que estas molesta conmigo, crees que soy inmadura, poco confiable y una tonta, créeme que me sé la misma cantaleta de siempre pero.... –Rei la interrumpe.

Rei: Lo amas??

Serena: Eh??, bueno pues yo...-agacha la mirada

Rei: No me mientas

Serena: Con toda mi alma, pero hay situaciones que es mejor afrontar.

Rei: Escucha Serena., sé que estas algo confundida, pero respóndeme algo

Serena: Que?! –Rei la sostiene de los hombros.

Rei: Estás lista para ver a Darien con otra mujer??

Serena: No lo sé Rei, es duro pero.....

Rei: Además, le darías otra oportunidad a Seiya si pudieras??

Seiya: Oportunidad de qué bombón??

Las 2 jóvenes voltearon y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Three Lights, estaba frente a ellas otra vez, después de tanto tiempo (bueno un año no es mucho verdad?)

Serena: Seiya!!!

Rei: -todavía algo incrédula- Pe-pero que hacen aquí?

Yaten: Bueno, venimos a saludar a las bellas guardianas de la Tierra.

Taiki: Sí, bueno, discúlpennos, sé que paso un año desde la última vez que nos vimos pero tardamos mucho en reconstruir nuestro planeta.

Serena: Su princesa sabe que están aquí??

Seiya se acerca y les da un beso en la mejilla a las 2 chicas y dice guiñándoles el ojo.

Seiya: Claro!! Quien creen que nos dio permiso.

Serena estaba muy confundida y Seiya era la última persona que quería ver en ese preciso momento, después de lo ocurrido con Darien, tal vez si hubiera llegado unas horas antes, otra cosa sería.

Serena: Bueno, me alegro que estén aquí. Yo tengo que irme, porque tengo asuntillos que resolver.

Rei pensó: _"Tómala, cuando Darien se entere que Seiya está aquí, se va a poner como fiera"_

Taiki: Vamos Serena, venimos desde muy lejos para que nos dejes aquí botados.

Yaten: Si, no manches!! Nos vas a hacer sentir mal.

Serena: Como creen!!. Es sólo que en verdad tengo cosas que hacer, si quieren mañana nos vemos. Además, Rei es una excelente anfitriona. Ni me van a extrañar.

Seiya: Bombón, te puedo acompañar a tu casa?? La verdad me gustaría hablar contigo a solas.

Zas!!! Serena era lo que menos quería en ese momento. Es decir, claro que tenía ganas de ver a Seiya y platicar con él, pero nunca pensó topárselo el mero día que cortó al galán. Digamos que era mucha información por procesar en muy poco tiempo.

Rei: Claro Seiya!, Serena también tiene muuuuuchas cosas que platicarte. Aquí déjame a Yaten y a Taiki, vamos a tomar el té, les parece bien chicos??

Taiki: Desde luego

Yaten: Que bien!!

Serena: -enfurecida la miró- Gracias Rei, eres una gran gran amiga- le dijo hipócritamente.

Seiya: Nos vamos bombón??

Serena: Eh?? Este sí, vámonos

Los 2 se alejaron, mientras Rei pensaba: "Ay Serena en que lío te has metido"


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO III-B

Después de un rato seguían caminando por la ciudad rumbo a la casa de Serena. La verdad es que venían muy callados, hasta que Seiya decide romper el hielo.

Seiya: Bombón, qué es lo que te ocurre??. Te noto triste, no te da gusto verme??

Serena estaba seria. Se veía en sus ojos una gran melancolía que Seiya notó desde que la vio.

Serena: Como crees –sonriendo fingidamente- Claro que me da gusto verte. De hecho te extrañaba, también a Taiki y a Yaten, es sólo que...

Seiya: Solo que qué?? –a Seiya realmente le dolía ver triste a Serena.

Serena: -iba a decírselo, pero se acobardó- Mmmm me agarraste en un mal momento, tu sabes como las chicas se ponen en determinados días del mes (ey, aja!)

Seiya: -se detuvo frente a ella- Realmente piensas que voy a creerte eso??

Serena: Es que yo...-no le podía sostener la mirada

Seiya: Esos ojos tristes ya los he visto antes. Estoy seguro que la causa de tu dolor tiene que ver con tu novio o me equivoco??

Serena ya no pudo mentirle. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y por fin lo miró a los ojos, que la observaban con infinita ternura e interrogantes.

Seiya: Contéstame!, te lastimó??, porque si es así ahorita mismo voy a romperle la cara –se enfureció

Serena: No!!, en realidad yo fui quien lo lastimó a él.

Seiya: Cómo? No te entiendo

Serena: Rompí con el porque se merece al alguien mejor. Creo que fui bastante ilusa al pensar que me casaría con un hombre como él no crees?

Serena rompió en llanto. Desde su charla con Darien se había aguantado las ganas de llorar y tenía mucho dolor por sacar de su alma. A Seiya lo único que le quedaba era abrazarla y dejar que se desahogara. Así, transcurrieron como 15 minutos. Serena ahogaba su dolor en el pecho del joven y este no le decía una sola palabra, solamente la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello. No se daban cuenta que eran observados por unos ojos tristes y llenos de rabia (oooooh que horror!!)

Seiya: Bombón, siempre estaré aquí para ti, pero antes debes de saber una cosa

Serena: Que?

Seiya se ruborizó un poco, tragó saliva y se lo soltó

Seiya: Mmm bueno, pues verás, yo...te vi hace un rato

Serena: Me viste... que?

A Serena le cayó el veinte y recordó el beso con Haruka.

Seiya: Es que tú y Haruka, eh, pues verás estaban...mm tu sabes

Serena soltó la carcajada. Seiya se veía bastante incomodo

Serena: Ay Seiya!!! Sólo fue un pequeño beso. No pasa nada, de veras. Haruka es mi confidente y realmente no sé cómo explicarlo, simplemente ocurrió. Acaso creías que ella y yo....

Seiya: Eh??? Nooo!!, como crees, pero si me asustaste, creí que ya no te gustaban los hombres.

Serena: No voy a negarte que Haruka es muy bella, es sólo que acababa de terminar con Darien y ella me hizo sentir un poco mejor –guiñándole el ojo- Te aseguro que me gustan los hombres, pero comprendo por que pensaste otras cosas que no son.

Seiya: Discúlpame bombón, no debí pensar mal de ti –siguieron caminando- Bueno ahora quiero que me cuentes cómo esta eso de que Darien es demasiado para ti.

Serena: -se puso seria- En realidad no sé como explicarlo. Creo que lo que pasa es que me da miedo defraudarlo

Seiya: Bueno, yo no sé cómo han estado las cosas entre ustedes, pero puedo darte mi opinión??

Serena: Por favor

Seiya: Siempre pensé que tu novio era un tarado por irse y dejarte para cumplir sus sueños a costa de tu felicidad. Pero cuando lo conocí pude ver sinceridad en sus ojos. Creo que realmente te ama y no esta bien que se hagan daño de esa manera –toma la mano de la chica- Es cierto, tienes uno que otro defectillo, pero eso te hace humana. Además, no por nada su semilla estelar tiene ese resplandor especial. Eres una gran mujer, yo me sentiría honrado al saber que tu corazón me pertenece.

Serena se puso roja y mejor se salió por la tangente.

Serena: Compréndeme Seiya. Ayer conocí a una chica lindísima, inteligente, dulce, etc. Darien la considera su amiga, pero sé que ellos hacen un click instantáneo. La verdad es que había olvidado como Darien y yo peleábamos cuando nos conocimos, es decir, nunca lo vi con otros ojos, hasta que descubrí que él era Tuxedo Masked.

Seiya: Bombón, el amor nace donde menos te lo esperas –sonriendo- y en lo que se refiere a esa chica, preséntamela no?? Jeje

Serena: Seiya!!! –lo empuja suavemente.

Seiya: Es broma, como crees –se pone serio- Mira piensa bien las cosas. Si decides dejar a Darien por un tiempo va!, lo entiendo. Solamente no quiero que sufras o que seas a la que le toque la peor parte de todo esto. Y si estas lista para dejarlo ir, tendrás que acostumbrarte a verlo con otras chicas e inclusive con esa joven de la que hablas. Si Darien te ama, ahí seguirá esperadote cuando regreses. No te preocupes, no te dejaré sola hasta que resuelvas el asunto.

Serena: Gracias Seiya. Me hiciste sentir mejor –suspira profundamente- Uff, creo que ya puedo respirar, sentía una opresión muy fuerte en el pecho.

Iban llegando a casa de Serena. Se abrazan en la entrada de la casa. Serena se sentía a salvo con él. De repente sus bocas quedan a escasos 3 o 4 cm de distancia. Seiya es quien reacciona y se quita. Esto se debió a que no se quería aprovechar de la debilidad de Serena (que caballero, esos son hombres chihuahua!!). Pero por dentro se moría por robarle un beso (mmm que rico!!)

Seiya: -separándose de ella- Bueno hemos llegado. Me retiro, tienes muchas cosas en que pensar –le da un beso en la frente- que descanses bomboncito.

Ya era tarde, sin darse cuenta, caminaron por diversos sitios de la ciudad, hablando de Darien y de otras cosas. Serena estaba muy cansada, así que no le puso objeción en despedirse (y quien no, con tanto sobresalto que le pasó a la pobre chiquilla)

Serena: Buenas noches Seiya –lo miró mientras entraba a su casa- Oye

Seiya: -regresándole la mirada- Sí??

Serena: Gracias otra vez.

Seiya: Fue un placer, nos veremos pronto. Adiós.

Seiya se retiró del lugar y Serena se metió a su casa.

En otro lado de la ciudad, específicamente afuera del departamento de Darien, llega un deportivo rojo a toda velocidad. Se baja el pelinegro, con una botella de vodka en la mano y con los ojos rojos. Tambaleándose llega al elevador, cuando llega a su piso, sale y se talla los ojos y los abre muy bien para ver si no estaba soñando.

Darien: Ma-marina que haces aquí??

La joven estaba sentada afuera del departamento. Esa noche traía un vestido tipo cocktail, blanco, con flores rosadas. Su cabello lo había recogido en forma de chongo, algo de fleco, y mechones por toda la cabeza. Llevaba sandalias blancas de medio tacón y un bolso blanco.

Marina: Esperándote –se ponía de pie

Darien tropieza de tan borracho que venía, pero Marina lo alcanza a sostener.

Marina: Estas ebrio –se molestó un poco- Diablos Darien!!! Por qué haces esto??. Tu no eres así, no tomas, no fumas, eres un chico sano, pero qué demonios te pasa??!!

Darien extrae la llave del bolso de su pantalón, abre la puerta y entran al depa. Marina todavía sosteniendo a Darien prende las luces.

Darien: No te enojes hermosa jeje –se reía como si estuviera superfeliz- Estoy celebrando.

Marina lo acomoda en el sofá mientras va a prepararle un té.

Marina: -desde la cocina- Celebrando que??

Darien: Serena me mandó al diablo por ese imbécil de Seiya jajaja.

Marina: -calentando el agua para el té- Aaaah, así que es por eso que estas así.

Darien: Te parece poco?? Es una hipócrita. Ella me decía que no quería estar conmigo porque yo era demasiado para ella, tu crees semejante estupidez?

Marina: Supongo que Seiya es alguien importante para ella no es así??

Darien: Sí, él la ama –señalando sus ojos- Con estos ojotes los vi abrazarse hace rato, nadie me contó.

Marina se acercaba con el té en la mano y dos pastillas. Toma a Darien por el brazo y lo ayudó a que se pusiera de pie.

Darien: A donde vamos? Tómate una copa conmigo, hay que celebrar, es la primera vez que me rompen el corazón, es digno de celebración no??

Marina: Celebrar cuernos, vamos a la cama, ándale –caminando con dificultad lo llevo a la cama.

Darien: Marina!!, así sin un beso, ni nada y me quieres llevar a la cama, no pensé que fueras así de aventada. Uuuuuhh soy todo tuyo!!!!

Marina: No digas tonterías, vas a dormirte ahora mismo. Te dejo el té en la mesa, para que después lo calientes y te lo tomes. Vas a amanecer con una resaca de aquellas, así que te puse 2 pastillas al lado del té.

De repente se tropezaron y cayeron los 2 en cama. Marina arriba de Darien. Éste último tomó la cara de Marina entre sus manos y le dio un beso bien dado en la boca (con lengua y todo eh?). Marina se quedó helada, su corazón latía a 1000 x hora (sí, como dice la canción de Lynda). Rápidamente se separó del chico, no sin antes que este le dijera en el oído.

Darien: Con razón Serena tiene celos de ti – y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Marina estaba desconcertada, todavía no agarraba bien la onda de lo ocurrido. Recogió las cosas que Darien dejó tiradas. Se acercó y lo miró por última vez. Acarició su rostro.

Marina: Diablos Darien!, por que será que eres tan irresistible. Esta será una oportunidad para nosotros?? –sonrió- Ay Marina!! Siempre te atraen los prohibidos.

Tomó su bolso y se retiró del lugar. En realidad nada le costaba aprovecharse de la tremenda borrachera de Darien, pero el sentimiento hacia él era puro y prefirió dejar el asunto así (que rajona!!, yo me hubiera aprovechado, jiji)

Continuará....


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO IV

Al siguiente día Serena se levantó tarde como de costumbre. Su mamá preparó un desayuno delicioso. Obviamente esta niña arrasó con casi toda la comida (marabunta!! jeje). Mientras desayunaban la mamá de Serena la notó un poco triste, no era la misma desde hace algunos días, así que finalmente se animó a preguntarle.

Mamá Ikuko: Serena, cariño que te pasa?

Serena: Eh?, nada mamá, estoy bien.

Kenji: Segura hija?, no eres la misma últimamente

Sammy: Seguramente está triste porque la tonta volvió a reprobar materias en la escuela. Ay hermanita! Ojalá fueras más inteligente.

Serena ni se molestó, sólo se limitó a decir..

Serena: Mmm ojalá fuera eso –todos la miraban impactados, era la primera vez que Serena no hacía escándalo por los comentarios de su hermano.

Mamá Ikuko: Esto no tiene nada que ver con ese muchacho que te llama y te visita, Darien, verdad?

Kenji: Debo admitir que en un principio no me agradaba mucho que te frecuentara, pero se ve que el joven tiene buenas intenciones. Ha demostrado que siente un gran cariño y se preocupa por ti.

Serena: -mordiéndose los labios y agachando la mirada- No se preocupen, tenemos algunas dificultades, pero espero resolver ese asunto pronto.

Mamá Ikuko: Ojalá no se haya molestado porque te acompañó ese joven anoche. Ese que pertenece al grupo que esta de moda.

Serena: Seiya? No, claro que no. Es mi amigo y le agradezco su apoyo. Además hacía mucho que no lo veía porque hizo un viaje muy largo.

Mamá Ikuko: Bueno Serena, nosotros confiamos en ti. Solamente te pido que ya no estés tan triste por favor (como si lo pudiera evitar)

Serena: Te lo prometo mamá.

Sammy: Por cierto, te llamó Lita cuando estabas todavía dormida, para decirte que se van a ver en los videojuegos al rato. Que allá te esperan.

Serena: Gracias enano. Me voy, luego regreso.

Mamá Ikuko: Que te vaya bien hija, cuídate mucho

Serena se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto por su bolsa para posteriormente salir.

Kenji: No hay duda que nuestra hija esta madurando y se esta convirtiendo en toda una mujer.

Sammy: Aunque lo tonta nunca se le va a quitar (que hermano tan fastidioso!!)

La familia Tsukino continuó desayunando.

Al día siguiente Serena llegó al Crow Center. Saluda a Andrew y se da cuenta que las chicas están con Three Lights. Muchas de las jovencitas presentes murmuraban y los señalaban, ya que no creían que ese maravilloso grupo estuviera de regreso.

Serena: Hola Andrew!

Andrew: Hola Serena! Supongo que vienes a ver a las chicas –señalando el juego de carreras hasta el fondo- Allá están con ese grupo famoso llamado Three Lights.

Serena: Gracias Andrew, te veo al rato.

Serena de acerca con todos.

Serena: Hola chicas!! Hola muchachos guapos!!

Todos: Hola Serena!!

Yaten: Vaya Serena!! Hasta que nos hiciste espacio en tu ocupada agenda.

Serena: No digas eso Yaten, es sólo que de verdad tenía asuntos que resolver.

Taiki: Sí, por eso Seiya llegó tan tarde ayer jeje.

Mina: -dándole un codazo a Seiya- Uuuuh pillín, que andabas haciendo tan tarde con nuestra amiga?

Seiya: -ruborizado- Yo?? Nada, como crees, sólo la acompañé a su casa y nos pusimos al día.

Ami: Ay Mina!! Tú y tus comentarios.

Lita: Serena, te encuentras bien?? Te pregunto por tooooodo lo que pasó ayer.

Serena: Sí Lita, ya estoy mejor, les agradezco su preocupación.

Yaten: A qué se refieren? Nos perdimos de algo??

Mina: No mucho, sólo que Serena regresó a disfrutar de su soltería.

Rei: Mina!!! Eres demasiado comunicativa.

Serena: Esta bien, de todos modos se iban a enterar.

Taiki: Con razón no habíamos visto a Darien

Yaten: Bueno Serena, es tu decisión y nosotros no tenemos nada que decir

Serena: Gracias chicos –Seiya la miraba en silencio

Los chicos continuaron jugando un rato más. Poco después apareció Marina en la entrada del Crow Center. Se acercó con Andrew.

Andrew: Hola Marina!! Cómo estas? Espero que si hayas dado con el departamento de Darien, te sirvió la dirección?

Marina: Sí Andrew, muchas gracias. Supongo que en este momento Darien debe estarse levantando con una jaqueca horrible.

Andrew: Y eso?

Marina: Luego te cuento. Oye, por cierto, me enteré que la novia de Darien frecuenta este lugar, es cierto?

Andrew: Serena? Desde luego, ahí esta mira –señala a los jóvenes- no sabía que la conocieras.

Marina: Es una larga historia. Voy a hablar con ella, gracias Andrew, luego platicamos con más calma –el rubio solo asintió.

Ese día la chica vestía un top strapple rojo, pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera, sandalias de pata de gallo negras. Sin duda esa ropa resaltaba su esbeltez. Su cabello era lacio natural, pero ese día utilizó una pinza caliente y se hizo caireles.

Marina: Buenas tardes –se paró enfrente de los chicos.

Todos voltearon a verla. Las chicas admiraron la belleza de la muchacha. Serena estaba helada y extremadamente sorprendida. Los chicos también estaban impactados con Marina.

Taiki: -extendiéndole la mano- Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Taiki, él es Yaten y él es Seiya –señalando a los demás jóvenes

Marina: Hola, así que ustedes son el famosísimo grupo Three Lights, mmm vaya que suerte tengo de topármelos por estos lugares. Mi nombre es Marina, soy amiga de Darien y de Andrew

Serena: -reaccionando- Aah, mira ellas son mis amigas Ami, Lita, Mina y Rei –señalándolas.

Marina: Mucho gusto chicas, déjenme decirles que todas son muy lindas.

Chicas: -ruborizadas- Gracias

Seiya: Así que has oído hablar de nosotros y has escuchado nuestra música.

Marina: Claro Seiya Kou, los conozco a los tres y sí, varías canciones de ustedes me gustan –la chica pensó- _Así que él es la manzana de la discordia._

Seiya: Bueno déjame decirte que tienes muy buen gusto en música –le guiña el ojo (como es coqueto este niño!!)

Serena lo miró enfurecida, hasta que…

Marina: Me dio gusto conocerlos a todos. Serena puedo hablar contigo??

Serena: Conmigo?? –Sorprendida- De qué?

Marina: Es importante, vamos te invito un café

Serena: Eh, sí, esta bien, luego los veo chicos

Todos: Adiós Serena

Las jovencitas se fueron del lugar. Todos las miraban retirarse.

Rei: Así que ella es la tercera jugadora

Lita: Vaya es muy bonita, con razón Serena se siente amenazada.

Yaten: Uuuuy, parece que Serena tiene una fuerte contrincante

Taiki: Sólo esperemos que las cosas se resuelvan de la mejor manera. No me gustaría ver llorar a Serena.

Seiya se quedó callado, pero ahora comprendió perfectamente el dolor de Serena

Las chicas entraron a la cafetería. Marina le pidió a Unatzuky un café y Serena pidió un helado triple de chocolate con crema batida, una malteada y tres pastelillos (jeje, el hambre nunca se le quita)

Serena: De qué querías hablar??

Marina: -mirándola fijamente- De Darien

Serena casi se atraganta con la cereza y tose

Marina: Estas bien?

Serena: Eh? Este sí

Marina: Serena, ayer Darien estaba muy mal. Bebió una botella de vodka para ahogar su dolor. Nunca lo había visto así. En realidad le dolió mucho su separación.

Serena: Aaah, así que ya te contó

Marina: Sí, estuve en su departamento anoche

Serena: Porque será que no me extraña –desvió la mirada

Marina: Serena, debes comprender, mi intención no es meterme entre ustedes dos. Sé que se aman, pero me extrañó mucho que Darien entre su borrachera me dijo que tienes celos de mí

Serena: -abriendo bien los ojos- Te dijo eso?? No puedo creerlo –hace un leve silencio y toma la mano de la pelirroja- Marina quiero pedirte un favor

Marina: Cuál??

Serena: Inténtalo con Darien. Yo no me pienso interponer. Creo firmemente que ustedes son almas gemelas

Marina: -incrédulo a lo que escuchaba- Serena, entiende, yo respeto que él tenga una relación contigo. Sería muy injusta si por mi culpa se separaran.

Serena: Lo amas? –suelta su mano

Marina: -agachando la cabeza- No sé si es amor, pero sí hay un sentimiento fuerte, la verdad es que volverlo a ver me hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago, eso si nunca imaginé que tuviera una relación estable.

Serena: -derramando una lágrima- Lo suponía

Marina: Serena por favor, no me pidas eso, no quiero lastimarte, es injusto para ti, porque tú lo amas.

Serena: Por lo mismo que lo amo, quiero que sea feliz

Marina: Dime algo, Seiya tiene que ver con tu decisión??

Serena: No!, eso es otra cosa. Es mi amigo por el momento. Él no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento.

Marina: En verdad no sé que decirte

Serena: No me des una respuesta ahora, sólo prométeme que lo pensarás.

Marina: De acuerdo, si con eso te hago feliz, lo haré, aunque no te aseguro nada –la chica pensó- _A pesar de que ama profundamente a Darien, siente una gran atracción hacia Seiya_

Marina: Serena, tienes que saber que ayer Darien te vio abrazando a Seiya y se puso fúrico

Serena pensó: _Ajajá, eso me puede ayudar a que me odie y me olvide _(ay Serena pero como eres tarada!)

Serena: Realmente siento que haya visto eso, pero Seiya es mi amigo y no voy a dejar de verlo porque al señor no le parezca. Además él y yo ya no somos nada.

Marina: Es tu decisión, pero bueno ya hay que cambiar de tema. Platícame de ti, tienes muchos amigos verdad?

Serena: Sí, la verdad es que hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos

Marina: Vaya, yo no he tenido la oportunidad de hacer muchos amigos. La verdad es que en Holanda sólo me dedico a estudiar (ay, otra Ami!!)

Serena: Eso es bueno. A mí como que no se me da mucho el estudio que digamos, además hay muchas situaciones con las que tuve que lidiar desde hace tres años.

Marina: Comprendo. Oye, por cierto, me enteré que de un tiempo para acá han pasado cosas raras en Tokio, manchas solares, meteoritos, gente que durante mucho tiempo perdió energía sin explicación, telarañas que se extendieron por la ciudad, escuelas que se esfuman. Pero lo raro es que en todos éstos acontecimientos aparecen 5 jovencitas vestidas con traje de marinero y son lideradas por una chica llamada Sailor Moon.

Serena: -deseando que la tragara la Tierra- Aaah, sí, ha salvado al planeta muchas veces

Marina: Mmmm, me pregunto cuál será su verdadera identidad. Debe ser una gran mujer

Serena: Eh, mmm sí verdad??

Marina: La has visto??

Serena: -nerviosa- Este sí, una que otra vez

Marina: Wow!, me encantaría conocerla, la admiro. No cualquiera lleva en los hombros la responsabilidad de proteger el planeta entero

Serena no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Esa chica tan inteligente admiraba a Sailor Moon

Marina: Sabes Serena? Creo que esa guerrera tiene la fortaleza que tú tienes en tu alma.

Serena: -tragando saliva- Como crees. Yo creo que más bien tú serías una excelente Sailor Scout.

Marina: Jajaja, yo?, no lo creo. Probablemente estaría muerta de miedo en la primera batalla.

Siguieron platicando de otros temas. Obviamente Serena desviaba la conversación cuando salía a flote Sailor Moon.

Continuará….


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO IV-B

Después de un rato de seguir platicando. Las chicas salieron del lugar.

Marina: Bueno me retiro, pero quiero avisarte que ahora voy al departamento de Darien. Anoche me dejó preocupada y me gustaría saber cómo está. No te molesta verdad??

Serena: -su semblante cambió drásticamente- No, como crees. Los dos pueden hacer lo que gusten (mentirosilla, jiji, pero vaya que sabe disimular)

Marina: -obviamente no le creyó. Sabes Serena? Eres una gran chica. Por eso tienes tantos amigos. Sé que ahora sería un poco raro, pero me encantaría ser tu amiga en el futuro.

Serena: -pensó- _"Mmm no es mala persona, en realidad es muy buena onda"-_reaccionando- Desde luego, tú también me caíste muy bien.

Estaban afuera de la cafetería, cuando, qué creen?!! Que llega el mangote de Darien. Traía lentes oscuros para disimular su cruda. Tanto él como Serena se quedaron helados. Marina lo notó y quiso calmar las aguas.

Marina: Darien!!! Apenas iba a verte en este momento. La verdad es que me preocupaste bastante.

Darien: -mirando de reojo a Serena- Sí, discúlpame. Te juro que no se va a volver el espectáculo de anoche. Estaba muy mal.

Marina: Me imagino –la muchacha notaba la incomodidad de Serena.

Darien: -se animó a decirlo- Quiero que me perdones por el beso que te di ayer. Creeme que lo que menos quiero es poner en riesgo nuestra amistad –obviamente lo dijo para lastimar a su pobre ex novia.

Serena sintió como si Darien le sacara el corazón y lo tirara al cesto de basura. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero tenía que aguantarse como las machas. Marina se fijó y quiso suavizar las cosas.

Marina: No te preocupes, sé que anoche no eras tu mismo –mirándolos a los dos- Escuchen, no hay que hacernos tontos. Los 3 sabemos que pasan por una situación difícil, sólo quiero decirles que se comporten como gente civilizada, no quiero miraditas amenazantes entre los dos. Pobres de ustedes si me entero que andan como el perro y el gato.

Serena: -mirando a otro lado- Por mí no hay problema.

Darien: -también mirando a otro lugar- Por mí tampoco. –Se miran los tres sin decir nada durante un rato y después Darien se soba la cabeza- Marinita de mi alma, acompáñame a tomarme un café, me siento fatal.

Marina: Y como no, si te bebiste el vodka como si fuera agua natural.

Darien: No te enojes, que me haces sentir peor.

Serena permanecía callada hasta que...

Seiya: Bombón!! –iba saliendo del Crow Center.

Darien lo miró con unos ojos (si fueran puñales ya lo habrían matado, me cae)

Seiya: Darien, cómo estas?

Darien: -serio- Muy bien Seiya, gracias por preguntar –miró otra vez a Marina- Que te parece si vamos a platicar con Andrew y le digo a Unatzuky que me baje el café al Crow Center.

Serena: Sí bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir. Los chicos nos esperan. Nos vemos –tomó a Seiya de la mano y lo jaló.

Seiya: Auch!! Sí, adiós. Bombón que tosca eres, trátame un poco mejor no??

Serena y Seiya se iban alejando. Los chicos los esperaban en la esquina, Darien los siguió con la mirada pero susurró entre dientes

Darien: Ahora sí ya te perdí (nooooooo!!)

Marina lo escuchó y tomó la cara de Darien con su mano e hizo que volteara a verla hacia sus ojos verdes.

Marina: Si la mas, por qué dejas que se vaya? (no es un terrón de azúcar esta niña??)

Darien: Es lo mejor. Aunque no lo creas quiero que sea feliz, realmente se lo merece después de todo lo que ha sufrido. Pero no puedo negarte que me duele en el alma verla con Seiya.

Marina: Darien, realmente me lastima verte así –lo abraza a lo cual él le corresponde- quiero que seas el mismo chico simpático y bromista que me hacía reír.

Darien: Tal vez lo vuelvas a ver el día que el amor llegué otra vez a mi vida

Marina no quería lastimar a Serena, pero lo que sentía por Darien llevaba años guardado en su alma. A estas alturas su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, así que decidió tomarle la palabra a Serena (obviamente no de zopetón, sino poco a poquito)

Marina: Ay Chiba! Estoy segura que hay muchas mujeres que morirían por ti y tú ni en cuenta

Darien: Yo no quiero muchas, sólo a una con la que pueda ser feliz (aquí estoy yo bebé!!)

Marina actuó por impulso. Se separó de Darien, miró esos bellos ojos azules por un rato y sin decir nada. Darien también estaba anonadado contemplando el hermoso rostro de Marina. Esta última subió la mano y con sus dedos índice y medio tocó los labios del pelinegro, eran tan suaves como el terciopelo (mmm deliciosos). Darien sintió cómo una corriente eléctrica que lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Marina ya no era una chiquilla que actuaba sin pensar, era una mujer hecha y derecha y lo que sentía por Darien era demasiado fuerte para aventarse en ese momento sin red.

Marina: -separándose de Darien- Vamos con Andrew y de pasada le pides dos aspirinas (jeje que dijeron??, esta muchacha quiere chiflar y comer pinole, pues nooooo!)

Darien: -reaccionando, hacía tiempo que no sentía ese calor brotando de su corazoncito- Tienes razón, vamos

Bajaron al Crow Center. Serena los miraba a lo lejos. Sentía como una puñalada le atravesaba el pecho. Seiya se dio cuenta y le susurró al oído:

Seiya: Recuerda que tú lo decidiste así (ándele, quien le manda romperle el corazón a ese papucho) Vamos, es mejor que no mires.

Serena: sí, vámonos. Seiya, gracias por estar aquí conmigo en estos momentos –se tomaron de la mano y se fueron con la bola.

Marina y Darien entraron al Crow Center

Andrew: Hola chicos!!

Unatzuky le llevó el café y 2 aspirinas (uuuy para ponerse lurias no??). Los tres chicos platicaron larga y tendidamente. Después de un rato Marina se fue ya que tenía cosas que hacer. Darien y Andrew se quedaron solos.

Andrew: Pude darme cuenta que ya no andas con Serena. Creeme que no pienso preguntarte nada, el día que quieras hablar ya sabes donde encontrarme. Sólo quiero que me digas si Marina ocupa un lugar en tu corazón???

Darien: No lo sé Andrew. Ella es muy especial, es toda una mujer. No estoy cerrado, pero Serena me lastimó bastante. Pero debo ser sincero contigo al decirte que Marina despierta en mí cosas muy bonitas.

Andrew: Pues no podemos negar que se puso muy linda –guiñándole el ojo

Darien: Sí, es hermosa, inteligente y sabe lo que quiere.

Andrew: Bueno, sólo recuerda que un clavo saca a otro clavo. Tal vez sea Marina quien cicatrice tus heridas. Lo cierto es que noté en Serena unos ojos llenos de melancolía.

Darien: Tal vez tengas razón Andrew, pero creo que es momento de que tanto Serena como yo sigamos adelante. Probablemente después de todo nuestro destino no es estar juntos.

Andrew: Bueno, no te presiones, deja fluir a las cosas.

Los jóvenes siguieron platicando de diversos temas, con la escuela ya hacía rato que no platicaban tan tranquilamente, sobre todo porque Darien ya estaba dando su residencia en el hospital principal de Tokio y Andrew estaba ocupadísimo haciendo proyectos en la carrera de Arquitectura.

Continuará.....


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO IV-C

Los chicos de Three Lights acompañaron a las jovencitas a diversos lugares de la ciudad. Fueron de compras, miraron a aparadores, fueron a comer, etc. Las chicas casi no compraron nada, los que si se surtieron de trajes nuevos fueron los chicos, ya que en esos días darían un concierto de reencuentro, por lo mismo las muchachas estaba súper emocionadas.

Después de un rato entraron a un restaurante y comieron todo lo que pudieron. No todos los días las invitan a comer tres guapos chicos que son famosísimos (suertudas!). Aprovecharon la oportunidad para platicar con las chicas y contarles sobre su planeta y cómo con la ayuda de la princesa del fuego pudieron reconstruirlo y quedó más hermoso que nunca. Las niñas estaba felices; Ami se ponía al día con Taiki sobre los nuevos descubrimientos científicos; Lita, Mina y Rei platicaban de todos los temas habidos por haber con Yaten. La única cara triste era la se Serena (para variar). Serena estaba callada comiendo su platillo y Seiya no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Seiya: Bombón. No soporto verte así. Esa cara linda me duele en el alma verla arruinada por las lágrimas

Serena: Lo siento Seiya. Sé que tú esperabas otro recibimiento, pero desgraciadamente tuvo que ocurrir esto. Tu crees que algún día pueda ser feliz??

Seiya: Desde luego. Tienes todo para lograrlo. Muchos amigos y una familia envidiable. Te aseguro que no eres la primera ni la última chica que sufre por amor. Además aquí esta este guapo paño de lágrimas que nunca te abandonará, ni permitirá que nada te suceda (y que pañote!!, me lo quiero llevar a mi casa)

Los demás se metieron en la conversación (ay metiches!)

Lita: Sí Serena. Tú eres una chica muy fuerte

Mina: Ni siquiera cuando terminaste la primera vez con Darien y te trataba horrible te dejaste vencer. Siempre levantabas la cabeza, es momento de que lo hagas.

Ami: Serena, no te pongas triste. Eres alguien muy especial para nosotros.

Rei: Recuerda que también tienes Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru y Michiru, que nunca te dejarán sola. Arriba ese ánimo!! Ya quiero pelearme contigo de nuevo –le guiña el ojo.

Serena: -sonriendo un poco- Gracias chicas. Las adoro, no sé que haría son ustedes.

Yaten: Debo confesar que no nos agradabas mucho al principio, pero resultaste ser una excelente amiga. Nosotros tampoco queremos verte triste.

Taiki: Siempre contarás con nuestro apoyo Serena.

Seiya: Toma –le regala 10 boletos para el concierto- Son en primera fila y además con estos pueden pasar a camerinos, queremos que nos deseen suerte antes de salir a cantar.

Serena: -casi brincando 1 metro de altura- Wow! Gracias chicos. Las muchachas y yo no nos lo vamos a perder, verdad chicas??

Rei voltea a ver a Seiya y con los labios le dice gracias. Seiya sólo le guiña el ojo. Rei estaba agradecida con Seiya por regresarle la sonrisa a Serena.

Después, todas se dirigen a sus respectivas casas, los muchachos se van a su departamento, a excepción de Serena y Seiya. Este último la invita a caminar por el parque. La verdad es que la noche estaba hermosa, digna de admirarla. El viento soplaba y los árboles entonaban una melodía cuando se movían (uuuhh que romántico)

Serena: -caminando con Seiya bajo la luna y a un costado del lago- Sabes Seiya?

Seiya: Dime

Serena: Eres un gran hombre. Tengo que agradecerte muchas cosas. Para empezar tu apoyo incondicional y que Sailor Star Fighter me haya protegido siempre. Lo hiciste aún sin saber que yo era Sailor Moon.

Seiya: Bueno, es que ese resplandor que tienes en tu rostro nos recordaba mucho a la calidez de nuestra princesa. En realidad no podíamos permitir que nada te pasara

Serena: -traga saliva- Mmmm tu crees que...?

Seiya: -mirándola- Si?

Serena: Tu y yo estaríamos juntos, si muchas cosas no hubieran sucedido?? –se detienen cerca de un árbol

Seiya: -incrédulo- Bombón, mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado

Serena: Perdóname! Sé que te lastimé, pero me gustaría remediarlo.

Seiya: A que te refieres??

Serena reaccionó sin pensar. A pesar de que Darien era su vida, Seiya era el hombre más dulce con el que se había topado. Rodeó rápidamente el cuello del chico con sus brazos y lo besó. Fue largo; primero sintió la curvatura de sus labios que era muy diferentes a los de Darien, poco a poco introdujo su lengua y jugueteó con la él. Seiya tenía sus brazos a los costados y no se animaba a tomarla por la cintura. Obviamente Serena lo notó y decidió separarse de él. Cuando esto sucedió, la chica lo miró a los ojos y se tocó sus labios. Seiya estaba en shock.

Serena: -caminando hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarlo- Discúlpame!! Soy una estúpida, lo que menos quiero es lastimarte y....-Seiya no le dio tiempo de seguir hablando, la jaló de la mano y la atrajo hacia él.

Esta vez sí la tomó por la cintura y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella. La besó de una manera desesperada, como si fuera la última vez. Se escuchaba la respiración agitada y entrecortada de los dos. Temblaban como si fuera su primer beso (ooooh por Dios, se me antojó!!). Serena Derramó una lágrima mientras se besaban, no sabía si era de alegría o de tristeza. Así permanecieron un largo tiempo, hasta que sus bocas quedaron entumecidas. Serena comparó; notó que Darien la besaba delicada y suavemente (eso no le quita lo rico) y Seiya era más atrevido y profundo (wow!, chico malo, chico malo)

Cuando por fin se separaron, sus labios estaban rojos. Los dos limpiaban su boca y se miraban, comenzaron a reír, hasta que Serena se atrevió a hablar

Serena: No sé si funcione, pero te gustaría que lo intentáramos??

Seiya: Bombón, no te sientas presionada. Tú todavía amas a Darien.

Serena: No sé que es lo que siento, pero el que no arriesga no gana

Seiya: -pensó- _"Sé que tal vez esto no nos lleve a ningún lado, pero no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad de tenerla a mi lado, aunque sea por poco tiempo. No importa si no terminamos juntos, la dicha de que estuvo conmigo nadie me la quita"_

Serena: Y bien??

Seiya: Ok, intentémoslo, pero prometamos que pase lo que pase no dejaremos de ser amigos.

Serena: De acuerdísimo, querido novio

Seiya: Vamos, ya es tarde, te acompaño a tu casa –titubeó- Se-serena??

Serena: Sí??

Seiya: Te amo

Serena: Jeje es la primera vez que me dices Serena

Seiya: Sí verdad? –pensó- _"No sé que es lo que sienta por mi, sólo estoy seguro de que es muy fuerte"_ (acaso deseo??)

Caminaron abrazados y platicando de todo. La nueva pareja se sentía extraña pero no les incomodaba. Así, la llevó hasta su casa, todavía se avergonzaban un poco. Para Serena era rarísimo; su único novio había sido Darien y Seiya era algo totalmente nuevo.

Continuará.....


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO VI-D

En otro lado de la ciudad Darien caminaba solo por las calles de Tokio. Iba hundido en sus pensamientos. Obviamente no podía dejar de pensar en Marina, pero tampoco se podía sacar a Serena de la cabeza. Se sentó en una banca; muchísimos recuerdos llegaba a su cerebro; recordó cuando conoció a Serena (sí, cuando la burrilla le aventó el examen a la cabeza), cuando se dio cuenta que él era Tuxedo Masked, la batalla con Beryl, el día que volvió a recordar su amor por la rubia, la llegada de Rini, etc. Darien sentía como si todo esto fuera un mal sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaría y que Serena lo tendría agarrado del brazo como de costumbre diciéndole cuánto lo amaba. Pensaba y pensaba hasta que cierta persona de cabello largo y verde lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Setsuna: Veo que te gusta la soledad –se paró a un lado de él.

Darien: -levantando la mirada y viéndola a los ojos- A veces es tu mejor amiga.

Setsuna: Puedo sentarme??

Darien: Por favor

Setsuna: Gracias –se sienta- Tengo entendido que tu relación con Serena esta en crisis (orale, esta mujer va al grano)

Darien: -agachando la mirada- Mmmm supongo que las noticias vuelan

Setsuna: Es nuestro deber como guardianas de los futuros reyes de Tokio de Cristal estar enteradas de lo que sucede.

Darien: -sonriendo- Sí, discúlpame. Lo que pasa es que mis días han estados nublados últimamente (irá a llover?!).

Setsuna: No te preocupes. Me imagino el dolor que sientes. Mi intención no es hacerte sentir peor. Sólo quiero que sepas, que tanto tú como la princesa tienen nuestro apoyo total en lo que decidan.

Darien: Gracias Setsuna. Necesitaba de apoyo moral (porra, porra)

Setsuna: Puedo darte mi opinión??

Darien: Te lo agradecería. Créeme que estoy abierto a comentarios y sugerencias.

Setsuna: -volteando a ver a la Luna- Creo que lo que está pasando entre ustedes dos es una prueba enorme. Esa hermosa luna ha sido testigo del amor que se tienen –lo mira de reojo- Sí, ya sé, estas pensado que ya tuvieron muchas pruebas y que no es justo, pero a veces las cosas suceden sin desearlo.

Darien: Si te soy franco, estoy muy confundido. Es decir, realmente amo a Serena, con defectos y todo, pero hay una tercera persona que me hace sentir cosas que nunca había sentido –se ríe un poco- Que tonto no?, seguramente piensas que teniendo a una mujer como Serena cómo es posible que piense en otra mujer.

Setsuna: No Darien. En realidad pensaba que todos tenemos derecho a experimentar confusión al sentir algo nuevo. La verdad es que tú y Serena ya se estaban tardando. Entiendo perfectamente que sientas atracción hacia a alguien que tiene muchas similitudes contigo. También que la princesa dude al momento de estar frente a Seiya.

Darien: Ay Setsuna! –se talla su rostro- (y qué hermoso rostro) No sé que hacer. Estoy en un gran dilema y no quiero lastimar a nadie.

Setsuna: Yo creo que deberían dejar que las cosas tomen su propio rumbo. Date una oportunidad con esa tercera persona de la que hablas, porque si no lo haces siempre te quedarás con una piedra metida en el zapato. Si dicha relación no funciona, quiere decir que el amor de tu vida es Serena y que no la puedes olvidar. Pero si sucede lo contrario, quiere decir que el amor entre ustedes no es tan fuerte y es mejor cortar el problema de raíz. Estoy segura que Serena también experimentará cosas nuevas con Sailor Star Fighter, que diga con Seiya. Se me haría muy raro ver a Serena casándose con una mujer no crees??

Darien: -sonriendo- jeje tienes razón

Setsuna: A lo que voy es que los dos experimenten, sientan. De otra manera nunca se sacarán la espinita del hubiera y por la misma razón su unión estaría condenada al fracaso.

Darien: Mmmm pero estas consciente de que si las cosas no funcionan entre Serena y yo, no gobernaremos juntos Tokio de Cristal, ni nacerá Rini. Te lo digo porque realmente la aprecias.

Sestsuna: Lo sé –derrama una lágrima- Me dolería en el alma que no llegara a existir la pequeña dama, pero mas me dolería que ella sufriera por su separación –lo mira fijamente- Sólo quiero pedirte un favor

Darien: -interrogante- Cuál?

Setsuna: Si te das cuenta que no puedes vivir sin Serena, lucharás por ella y por su amor. Prométeme que nunca te darás por vencido ante las adversidades

Darien: Te lo prometo

Setsuna: Gracias. Siempre he pensado que un amor como el de ustedes es indestructible. Por cierto, también quiero pedirte otro favor

Darien: Que?

Setsuna: Habla con Serena de frente. Limen asperezas y queden en buenos términos. El cariño de ustedes es muy grande para que queden peleados. Finalicen como finalicen las cosas entre ustedes traten de llevarse bien. Tal vez sea difícil pero es lo mejor para todos.

Darien: -realmente no le había pasado por la cabeza hablar con ella- Mmm tienes razón. Creo que mañana la llamaré para vernos. Tenemos cosas de que hablar

Setsuna: Esto les servirá a los dos para que no se sientan incómodos cada vez que se topen, que serán muchas veces. Porque tú no has dejado de ser el príncipe de la Tierra ni tampoco nuestro amigo. Siempre estaremos al lado de los dos y seguiremos compartiendo reuniones.

Darien: -sintiéndose mucho mejor- Gracias Setsuna. Me acabas de levantar el ánimo. Reflexioné en muchas cosas que no había pensado, pero ahora yo te voy a pedir otro favor

Setsuna: Cual?

Darien: Sé que estas yendo y viniendo a la puerta del tiempo, así que no quiero que me digas nada de lo que sucede en el futuro, ya que nada debe influir en la decisiones de Serena y mías.

Setsuna: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo y me parece justo. No te preocupes, que mis labios están sellados.

Darien: -levantándose- Gracias. Vamos te llevo a tu casa. Así de pasada saludo a Haruka, Michiru y a Hotaru, que tengo mucho tiempo de no verlas.

Setsuna: Te lo agradezco, vámonos. –se levantó también

Darien se sentía mucho mejor. Setsuna le resolvió muchas dudas que tenía y le abrió la puesta a una infinidad de posibilidades. Ese día traía la moto. Setsuna se subió atrás de él y Darien le prestó el casco (que precavido). Cuando llegaron a la casa las demás jóvenes lo recibieron con alegría. Lo invitaron a tomar café y platicaron durante largo rato. Las outters estaban al tanto de la situación, pero prefirieron no comentar nada. Darien tampoco quería arruinar la reunión hablando de cosas tristes (snif, snif).

Pasadas las 11:00pm Darien se retiró. Iba en su motocicleta pero no se dirigía su departamento, sino a otro lugar (a donde ira?? se los dejo de tarea jiji)

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO IV-E

La motocicleta de Darien se detiene frente a unos departamentos en el centro de la ciudad. Se veían chicos pero muy cómodos. Baja de la moto y se dirige al elevador que se detiene en el sexto piso (son 10, bueno pero eso no es relevante verdad?). Sale del elevador y se dirige al apartamento 612. Se detiene enfrente y toca la puerta suavemente. Dicha puerta se abre y lo recibe una rubia con ojos calor violeta, muy linda por cierto. La chica se llama Rubí y comparte el departamento con Marina (sí, leyeron bien, con Marina)

Darien: Buenas noches (mm que educado). Mi nombre es Darien Chiba. Sé que es algo tarde pero me gustaría ver a Marina

Rubí: Aaah sí, Marina ya me había hablado de ti. La descripción que me dio se queda corta, la verdad es que no te hace justicia (coqueta la cría)

Darien: -ruborizado- Gracias.

Rubí: Pasa, ahorita le aviso a Marina. No te preocupes por la hora, estamos acostumbradas a dormirnos tarde (jeje vampirillas eh?). Especialmente Marina por el cambio de horario de Ámsterdam. Siéntate por favor.

Darien pasó y se sentó. Los muebles eran cómodos, enfrente había una televisión y un DVD; a un costado estaba el estéreo metido en un librero obviamente repleto de libros hasta el tope (aaah lo que es la gente estudiosa). No había comedor, sólo una repisa en la cocina que era donde las chicas comían. Rubí tocó una puerta que posteriormente abrió; de ella salió Marina; llevaba una blusa de tirantes blanca, jeans y tenis. Su cabello no tenía recogido con una cola. No traía gota de maquillaje, pero eso no le quitaba lo bella. Las dos chicas caminaron hasta donde se encontraba Darien. Marina le presentó a Rubí, que era prima de ésta. Enseguida la rubia de despidió de Darien y se encerró en su habitación. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron solos y se sentaron cómodamente en el sofá.

Marina: Te encuentras bien?? –mirándolo fijamente- Me sorprende que vengas a esta hora a verme

Darien: Discúlpame, no te quise incomodar –agacha la cabeza

Marina: No dije que me incomodara, sólo que me sorprendió. Pero eso no importa, dime, te sucede algo?

Darien: Mmmm bueno yo...-jugueteaba con las llaves de la moto (se me puso nervioso mi bebe)

Marina: -tocando su hombro- No te preocupes, dime lo que sea. Creo que a estas alturas nada me sorprende.

Darien: Es que yo...no sé como empezar –no podía sostenerle la mirada.

Marina: Tiene que ver con Serena??

Darien: No!. Bueno una parte. Mas bien no lo sé (oooh ya decídete pues!!) –por fin pudo mirarla fijamente- Mmm puedo preguntarte algo??

Marina: Desde luego

Darien: Que.... –suspiró profundamente (para agarrar valor pues)- Qué es lo que sientes por mí??

Marina: -mirando la mesa- Yo...yo...demonios!! Te lo voy a soltar como va. Te... te....-se muerde el labio- Te amo

Darien: -abrió mucho los ojos- Pe-pero, por qué no me lo dijiste antes??

Marina: Darien, esto no es de ahora que te volví a ver. En realidad es desde antes de irme a Holanda. Pero lo cierto es que siempre callé –se sonríe- No sé si por cobarde o por no saber si tu sentías lo mismo que yo, pero mi amor es un amor en silencio (órale, que poético sonó eso no??)

Darien: Lo siento. Fui un estúpido (uuuhh se dijo muy feo). Debí darme cuenta. Sufriste mucho y yo no merezco tus lágrimas.

Marina: -tomando su mano- No digas eso. La verdad es que cuando volví mi intención no era conquistarte. Menos después de conocer a tu novia. Pero si me gustaría saber que es lo que sientes tú por mí

Darien: -apretando la mano de la joven- Francamente no lo sé. Hay algo en ti que me atrae; no te puedo quitar de mis pensamientos. Eres totalmente diferente a Serena.

Marina: Pero tú todavía la amas verdad??

Darien: -mintió- No lo sé. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos pero no podemos atarnos sólo por eso. Además recuerda que ella terminó conmigo. Tal vez en este momento este feliz de la vida con Seiya.

Marina: Darien, yo no quería que te enteraras porque no quiero perder tu amistad y me mires de manera distinta. Tampoco quiero lastimar a Serena porque es una gran mujer, pero no puedo negar lo que siento por ti. Mil veces estuve a punto de gritarlo pero callé.

Darien: Si te pidiera una oportunidad me la darías??

Marina dudaba. Sabía que él amaba a Serena, aunque obviamente no lo quisiera admitir pero sabía que ésta era una oportunidad para ayudarlo a olvidarla.

Marina: Por que me lo preguntas? Acaso me la estas pidiendo??

Darien: -temblando- Pues sí

Marina: -hace un breve silencio- Es algo repentino pero creo que es una manera de que sanen tus heridas. Pero esta bien, intentémoslo. Será un poco difícil acostumbrarnos pero realmente no imagino mi vida sin ti. Pero prométeme que si las cosas no funcionan ente tu y yo buscarás a Serena y harás hasta lo imposible por reconciliarte con ella.

Darien: Marina, no te predispongas. Como me pides eso

Marina: Darien prométemelo, por favor

Darien: Esta bien, será como tú quieras. Aunque no te aseguro nada

Marina: Gracias amor –lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas (seguían sentados eh?) a lo cual Darien correspondió

Después de estar un rato abrazados, Marina se despegó de él. Acarició el rostro de ángel de Darien. Este último se acercó despacio hasta que su boca quedó a escasos milímetros de la boca de Marina. Primero no la besaba sólo rozaba sus labios. Sus corazones latían rápidamente. Cerraron sus ojos y después de tanto juguetear con sus labios la besó delicadamente. El joven también sujeto el rostro de Marina. Lentamente y sin prisas sus labios seguían unidos, hasta que Marina lentamente se atrevió a introducir su lengua en la boca de Darien (no mucho eh?, no era limpieza dental) solo la punta. El calor que empezaba a brotar de los dos cuerpos se hacía cada vez mas presente. Marina que estaba aun costado de él se subió a las piernas del chico. Darien rodeo la cintura y la espalda de Marina. Las caricias y los besos subían cada vez más de intensidad. El joven noto que Marina aceleró su respiración. Darien estaba a punto de despojar a la chica de la blusa, cuando llegó a su mente un recuerdo relámpago. Ese recuerdo era cuando besó a Serena en la fiesta de la Princesa del Diamante, que estaban sentados en el balcón, él vestido como Tuxedo Masked y ella disfrazada de princesa. Digamos que ese flashback enfrió el momento y Darien decidió detenerse. (zas!!, prendió el boiler y no se metió a bañar)

Darien: -haciendo a un lado a Marina y levantándose- Espera, hay que ir despacio y sin prisas. La verdad es que te respeto mucho para sobrepasarme (jeje paros, paros) –ve la hora- Creo que es momento de que me vaya. Nos veremos mañana te parece bien??

Marina: -limpiándose los labios- Sí, te comprendo, esta bien, nos veremos mañana –se levantó y le dio un beso de pajarito.

Darien se fue y Marina se quedó recargada en la puerta. Sentía como si los besos de Darien la quemaran. Así que decidió darse una ducha y meterse a la cama. Sobra decir que soñó cosas muuuuuuy hermosas (y quien no, con tanta pasión desbordada)

Continuará…..


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO V

Al día siguiente Serena se levantó temprano (cosa rara), se puso el uniforme de la prepa y bajó a desayunar.

Mamá Ikuko: Serena, quien es ese joven que te acompañó anoche? Creí que tu novio era Darien.

Serena: -agachando la cabeza- Bueno, es que Darien ya no es mi novio. Ese chico del que hablas se llama Seiya y ahora él es mi pareja.

Kenji: Serena, sabes que no estuve muy de acuerdo con eso de que tuvieras novio tan joven y justo ahora que me estaba haciendo a la idea resulta que ya terminaste con él y que tienes otro.

Sammy: Lo que pasa es que seguramente ese chico Darien se aburrió de las niñerías de mi querida hermanita

Serena: No digas tonterías Sammy –se molestó- Papá, lo que pasa es que Darien y yo tuvimos problemas. No te preocupes, Seiya es un compañero de la escuela y es integrante del famoso grupo Three Lights.

Kenji: Ay Serena! La verdad es que no confío en la gente que es parte de la farándula. Esas personas se aprovechan de los sueños puros de las jovencitas inocentes.

Mamá Ikuko: Kenji no seas tan paranoico –mira a la rubia- Serena no nos vamos a meter en tus decisiones, confiamos en que harás lo correcto. Sólo te voy a pedir que lo invites a cenar un día de éstos para conocerlo.

Serena: Te lo prometo mamá

La familia Tsukino continuó desayunando. Al poco rato Serena se levantó, tomó sus cosas y se fue a la escuela.

Iba caminando por la calle y al vez pensado en todo lo ocurrido en esos últimos días. Todavía no podía creer lo sucedido desde el rompimiento con Darien. Aún se sentía algo triste, pero estaba segura de que Seiya la haría olvidar a Darien (lo dudo, pero bueno).

Llegó a la escuela, saludó a las chicas y a los chicos de Three Lights. Obviamente tanto Serena como Seiya les dieron la noticia a los jóvenes de que ya eran novios desde anoche. La realidad es que Taiki y Yaten, sí estaban sorprendidos por la noticia, pero lo disimularon y no comentaron nada; pero cuando estuvieran sólo los tres claro que hablarían con Seiya. No era tanto que se metieran en las decisiones de él sino que estaban preocupados porque en todo lo que se refiere a Serena, Seiya se ciega completamente y era de suponer que los muchachos no querían que el joven sufriera.

Las clases transcurrieron normales. Al momento del receso se sentaron todos debajo de un árbol a comer. Obviamente Serena y Seiya se la pasaban abrazados y dándose de comer mutuamente en la boca. Era evidente que Seiya estaba superfeliz, Serena aún no se hacía muy bien a la idea pero tampoco estaba incómoda. Por otro, lado las chicas estaban incrédulas a lo que veían sus ojos pero tampoco comentaban nada, solamente apoyaban a Serena en todo lo que podían aunque no estuvieran muy de acuerdo.

De rato, casi todos de pararon a jugar futbase (ósea fútbol con basebol) con una pelota que traían los chicos, los únicas que prefirieron quedarse sentadas para acabar de comer y seguir platicando fueron Mina y Serena.

Mina: -aún comiendo su emparedado- Serena, realmente estás segura de lo que estás haciendo??

Serena: -suspiró- La verdad no Mina. En realidad anoche actúe sin pensar, creo que me dejé llevar por el momento y por el dolor de saber que perdí definitivamente a Darien. Aún así no creo haberme equivocado, Seiya es un gran chico y me ama profundamente.

Mina: Pero el pequeño detalle es que tu no sientes lo mismo por él –Serena miraba el pasto- Tú todavía adoras a Darien, sabes que no puedes engañarme –toma la mano de la chica y la aprieta- Serena no quiero hacerte sentir mal, solo quiero que te des cuenta de lo que estás haciendo. No sería justo que lastimes a Seiya por querer olvidarte de otra persona.

Serena: Lo sé Mina, pero estoy segura de que Darien será muy feliz con Marina. En lo que a mi respecta, nada pierdo con intentarlo con Seiya, tal vez algún día pueda corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Mina: De acuerdo, pero créeme que es muy difícil olvidar a el amor de tu vida. Te lo digo por experiencia.

Serena: -la mira- Lo dices por Armand verdad??

Mina: -derramando una lágrima- Sí, la verdad es que yo creí que lo había superado pero creo que no es así, todavía me duele –la joven guardaba un secreto pero no creyó prudente contárselo aún a Serena

Serena: Mina, tu eres una mujer muy fuerte, no te rindas.

Mina: Gracias Serena –se limpia sus ojos

Las chicas continuaron platicando. Después de un rato, todos entraron al salón y continuaron con las siguientes materias.

A la hora de la salida se despiden todos.

Seiya: Bombón, hoy no podré acompañarte a tu casa, recuerda que tengo que ensayar para el concierto.

Serena: Esta bien Seiya, no hay problema

Seiya se retiró del lugar con los otros dos jóvenes. Serena se fue sola ya que las chicas tenían cosas que hacer cada una por su parte.

Unas calles adelante Serena estaba a punto de cruzar una avenida transitada, iba perdida en sus pensamientos (en la luna pues), cuando casi la atropella un coche. Serena gritó

Serena: Pero que diablos le pasa!!! Que no ve que me estoy atravesando imbécil!!! –el auto se detiene frente a ella y que creen?, el coche le pareció conocido a Serena. De repente se abre el vidrio.

Serena: Da-Darien (oooh sorpresa, y que sorpresa Dios mío)

Darien: Serena, discúlpame no te vi. –se quita los lentes oscuros para mirarla (aaah se ve tan sexy)

Serena: -agacha la mirada- Ehh mmm no te preocupes.

Darien: Iba a hablarte por teléfono, quería hablar contigo.

Serena: Sí, yo también. La verdad es que no me gustó como quedaron las cosas entre tú y yo.

Darien: Sube, vamos a otro lugar para platicar

Serena: -dudó un poco, pero vio que no le quedaba de otra- Mmm esta bien –se sube al auto y este arranca

Darien: -mirando al frente mientras conducía- Vamos a mi departamento, tengo que recoger unas cosas para el hospital.

Serena: -no se atrevía a mirarlo- De acuerdo

El recorrido se le hizo eterno a Serena ya en realidad no sabía de que hablar con el joven. La chica se sentía extremadamente rara, era obvio que siempre tenía de que hablar con el pelinegro, pero esta vez como que su mente estaba en blanco y no salían palabras de sus labios por más que lo intentara. Por otro lado, Darien decidió no decir nada hasta que llegaran a su destino y estuvieran cómodamente, aparte no quería distraerse mientras manejaba (capaz que se estampa y esta historia sería trágica, noooooo)

Es coche se estacionó y los dos bajaron. Entraron al elevador. Serena estaba muy nerviosa ya que Darien permanecía callado (uuuh chiveados los niños!!). Salen de dicho elevador y Darien abre la puerta de su apartamento.

Darien: Pasa

Serena: -mirando el piso- Mmm gracias –el apartamento seguía como Serena lo recordaba, limpio y ordenado (quiero a ese hombre para marido!!)

Darien: Gustas algo tomar??

Serena: No gracias

Serena se sentó en el sofá que estaba enfrente y Darien en el de un extremo. Para este momento los dos sentían como su estómago se movía por los nervios, parecía dos chiquillos que se acaban de conocer.

Darien: -rompiendo el hielo- Yo quería que habláramos porque no quiero estar peleado contigo. No te niego que lo que sucedió me dolió mucho, pero creo que debemos hacer un esfuerzo por llevarnos bien, especialmente por nuestras amistades, no crees?? –la miraba pero Serena no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos

Serena: Sí estoy de acuerdo. Creo que hemos pasado por muchas cosas para terminar mal –se para enfrente de él y le da la mano –Amigos??

Darien: -dándole también la mano- amigos –tardó en soltarla y seguía mirándola a los ojos – Y dime, cómo estas??

Serena: -rescatando su mano y caminando hacia el balcón- Bien, creo que algo presionada por los exámenes finales y los trabajos, pero creo que podré manejarlo –se recarga dándole la espalda a la ciudad y centrando sus ojos en el joven

Darien: -levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia ella- Recuerda que yo te puedo ayudar en cualquier cosa que se te dificulte. Además tengo libros de sobra que te pueden servir (ay! es un amor mi Darien, bueno nuestro) –se paró a un lado de ella

Serena: Gracias. Eres muy amable –hay un breve silencio y los dos dicen a la vez

Serena: Cómo esta Marina?

Darien: Cómo esta Seiya?

Se empiezan a reír nerviosamente

Serena: -ella decide dar el primer paso- No quiero que te enteres por teceras personas, así que creo que debo decirte que Seiya es mi novio.

Darien: -la mira fijamente- Lo supuse. Yo también quiero ser franco contigo. Marina y yo empezamos a andar anoche.

Serena: -sonriendo fingidamente- Tienen muchas cosas en común, así que me alegro por los dos

Darien: -toma el rostro de Serena y la hace voltear hacia sus ojos azules- De veras??

Serena: -lo miró por un instante pero luego se soltó y se metió a la sala- Desde luego, mereces ser muy feliz

Darien: -entrando atrás de ella- Tu eres feliz con Seiya??

Serena: -mirando hacia abajo- No puedo contestarte, llevamos muy poco tiempo para poder darte una respuesta –había silencios cortos que incomodaban a Serena, pero lo que más la estremecía eran las miradas de Darien- Bueno creo que debo irme, seguramente tienes cosas que hacer y no quiero quitarte el tiempo –tomó su portafolio e iba a salir cuando Darien le cierra el paso y recarga su mano en la puerta para no dejarla pasar

Serena: Darien, que haces?? –decía muuuy nerviosa

Darien: Ya no me amas?? –lentamente de acerca a ella hasta acorralarla, acerca su rostro a milímetros del de Serena- Sé sincera y no me mientas

Serena: -volteando hacia otro lado y se le resbala el portafolios- Creo que eso ya no importa ahora o sí??

Darien: Para mí sí importa Serena, yo no he dejado de adorarte –rodea su cintura con sus brazos fuertes.

Serena no contestaba nada, trataba de mirar a otro lado, cuando Darien la hace voltear hacia él, se acerca y lentamente y sin besarla lame los labios de Serena con la punta de su lengua. Serena estaba fría, no sabía que hacer (yo si sé que haría en su lugar jiji). Darien se separa para mirarla.

Serena: -a él menos que nadie le podía mentir- Sí te amo mas que a mi vida, eres el aire que respiro y el calor que brota de mi pecho. No puedo vivir sin ti, pero sabes que ahora no podemos....

Darien no la deja continuar, la besa salvajemente (que delicado ni que ocho cuartos). Un beso profundo, dulce, desesperado, inquietante, delicioso. Nunca la había besado así en tres años de relación. Darien saborea el brillo labial sabor a fresas que traía Serena en ese momento. Esta última en un principio se resiste, pero al final cae rendida ante los encantos del soberano de la Tierra. Pone las manos en el cuello de él y siente su desesperación. Serena deja escapar un leve gemido que Darien escucha. Era como si se tele transportaran a otro mundo donde ni Marina, ni Seiya ni nadie mas existe. En ese momento Darien pasa su boca hacia las orejas de Serena y las mordisquea y lentamente baja hacia su cuello que besa y roza con su lengua. Serena estaba hundida en un éxtasis indescriptible y su corazón latía rápidamente. Cabe señalar que esto no era tanto por el momento de pasión, sino porque estaba siendo amada por el hombre su vida.

Darien: -susurrándole al oído- Dime si Seiya te hace vibrar como yo lo hago, dímelo

Serena: -respirando a prisa y sudando- No Darien, nadie es como tu, pero debemos detenernos, esto no es correcto, por favor, detente.

Darien no le hizo caso. Tomó las piernas de Serena y las puso en la cadera de él, de modo que rodearan el tronco del cuerpo del chico. De esta manera Darien la cargó tan ligeramente como una pluma y la llevó a la habitación. La recostó en la cama; acariciaba su piel blanca y suave como la de un bebé. Poco a poco metió las manos por debajo de la blusa del uniforme de la chica y acarició su abdomen (plano eh?? y eso que esta niña no come, traga)

Serena: -con los ojos cerrados- Darien por favor debemos detenernos.

Darien: -besando cada centímetro del cuerpo de Serena- Serena, por favor, te amo y no puedo estar sin tu calor, sin tus besos, sin tus caricias.

Serena sintió que Darien desabrochó su falda y fue en ese momento cuando hizo a un lado suavemente a Darien que estaba encima de ella y se levantó rápidamente.

Serena: No Darien!!!. Sabes perfectamente que esto no es justo ni para Marina ni para Seiya –Darien se quedó sentado en cama con la camisa desabrochada y empapado en sudor.

Darien: Tienes razón, perdóname es que no sé que me pasó (oooooohh que calor tengo!!)

Serena: Yo tampoco sé que me pasó, mi cuerpo se dejó llevar por tus caricias y tus besos –Serena se volvió a acercar a él y rozó sus labios con los suyos, pero no lo besó. Darien quería hacerlo pero Serena le puso un dedo en la boca- Me voy, recuerda que te amo, pero ahora es imposible estar juntos –abrocha su falda, sale de la habitación y toma su portafolio. La chica sentía el olor de Darien impregnado en su ropa y su piel. Limpió sus labios y salió rápidamente del departamento. Ahora era al muchacho a quien le ardían los besos de Serena.

Darien pensó: _"Pero que demonios me pasó!!!. No puedo hacerle esto a Marina, no se lo merece. Pero Serena, mi amor, te amo y te deseo, quiero estar a tu lado otra vez"_

Serena iba caminando a prisa hacia el elevador cuando que creen??!! Se topa con Marina

Marina: Serena, cómo estas?

Serena: -casi se desmaya cuando la ve- MMarina, muy bien. Yo venía este...-titubeo-

Marina: Supongo que a ver a Darien

Serena: Este sí, aclaramos las cosas y quedamos en buenos términos

Marina: Me alegro. Es lo mejor para los dos, supongo que ya te enteraste que somos novios (maldita!!), perdóname no quiero lastimarte.

Serena: Eh?, no como crees. Me da gusto por ustedes. Tengo que irme –le da un beso en la mejilla- Cuídate, nos vemos.

Marina: Sí tu también, adiós

Darien iba saliendo del departamento cuando ve a la pelirroja que miraba alejarse a Serena. En eso la chica voltea y lo mira

Marina: Darien!!. Acabo de ver a Serena, que bueno que ya no están peleados

Darien: -queriendo que la Tierra lo tragara- eh? Ahhh, sí, que bueno verdad?

Marina: -lo nota extraño- Te encuentras bien??

Darien: Sí, de maravilla. Nos vamos? Tengo que ir al Hospital

Marina: Sí claro, vámonos (mmm ni se las huele la pobrecita)

Continuará...


End file.
